Day by Day
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: SATURDAY! 7th of Day by Day Series. Hari ini Sabtu, Ini hanya sebuah pernyataan kecil yang singkat, Suho tentang Kris dan Kris tentang Suho, untuk akhir pekan ini, sebagai penutup. Sweet all over the story. Rae is back, with KRISHO as always !
1. Sunday

Title : Sunday

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : FLUFF (all of this part) and Romance (of course)

.

.

_**First,**_

_**Sunday!**_

.

.

**Sunday **

.

Bangun pagi adalah salah satu dari _rule of world_ yang tidak berlaku di hari Minggu. Minggu itu istimewa, berbeda dengan hari lainnya dalam 7 hari yang dipunyai dalam sepekan, Minggu merupakan hari dimana semua orang bisa bebas dengan apa yang mereka suka. Waktu yang tepat untuk membuang segala penat dan melakukan kegiatan apapun sebelum bersiap diri untuk kembali kepada rutinitas awal di hari Senin mendatang.

Seperti halnya seorang pria tinggi yang rambutnya berantakan dengan kaus polos warna putih kedodoran di tubuh tegapnya. Dia berguling, mengacak rambut, menyingkirkan wajahnya yang tersapa sinar matahari pagi itu seolah sengaja mengusiknya. Sembari membelakangi jendela, manusia berpipi tirus itu malah melingkarkan lengan dan sebelah kakinya pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Geraman terdengar, mengusik pria kecil yang berada dalam dekapannya. Tak bergerak.

Mata obsidian berwarna hitam itu perlahan terbuka, pikirannya mulai sadar, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah terjepit. Dia yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil dari pria berkaus oblong itu merintih kecil.

"Yifan…"

Lagi-lagi hanya geraman, sementara pria yang ada dalam dekapan ini mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, lebih-lebih saat pria yang ia panggil Yifan itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya, menelusup ke leher dan mengeratkan pelukan.

Sesak.

"Banguun…"

Pria mungil itu menggeliat sekuat yang ia bisa, suara rintihannya timbul tenggelam, sembari menepukkan telapak tangannya pada dada bidang di pria yang punya rambut kecoklatan tersebut. Sesekali mendorong. Mulutnya merengek kecil.

"Ini Minggu…"

Akhirnya pria besar itu menjawab, masih dengan mata tertutup, enggan membukanya.

Malas.

"Aku tidak peduli ini Minggu atau apapun kalau kau terus menjepitku begini," bukan karena apa-apa, namun tidur dengan posisi terjepit pria yang berat dan besar ini bisa-bisa membuatnya gepeng.

"…."

"Kris…"

Tak menyahut, masih setia membungkus pria manis itu dalam dekapannya, seperti bola.

"Kriiis…"

"Baik.. baik, aku bangun, Suho."

Pria beriris hitam gelap itu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya mau menyingkir, walaupun ujung-ujungnya tetap saja, Kris akan tetap meringkuk kearahnya. Namun setidaknya dia sudah tidak terjepit, bahunya jadi pegal sejak tadi kekasihnya itu terus mendempetnya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak anjing. Ish, bangun! Ayolah!"

Ini hari Minggu, tapi Suho berfikir kalau setiap hari punya aturan yang sama. Bangun pagi, memulai aktivitas dengan normal dan semangat. Suho bukan pemalas, dia juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa bangun siang dan hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton TV di atas kasur sambil makan sereal dan bola-bola keju sepanjang hari (Hal yang sering Kris lakukan).

"Engh… kau itu tuan yang cerewet."

Sepertinya Kris memang benar, kalau dia adalah anjing, maka Suho adalah Tuan yang cerewet dan tak akan mengijinkan anjingnya hanya duduk-duduk santai bermalas-malasan sambil merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

"Aku tidak cerewet!" Suho protes tidak terima.

Kris hanya tersenyum, tak membalas pembelaan Suho. Pria tinggi yang punya mata warna coklat terang ini hanya mengusakkan hidung mancungnya pada leher putih Suho sebentar, Suho tak keberatan karena itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sepengetahuan pria mungilnya, Kris malah menjulurkan lidah, menjilat sebelah pipi tembam kekasihnya, jilatannya panjang menelusur hingga lidahnya berhenti di bibir pucat milik Suho, mengundang lengkingan keras dari Suho yang langsung memukul lengannya. Sampai – sampai telinganya berdenging mendengar lengkingannya yang seperti paus.

"IH KRIS! JOROK!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh ringan melihat Suho berteriak, namun dia tak berhenti, dirinya tertawa melihat kekasihnya mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas, mengusap pipi dan sudut bibirnya sambil menatapnya sengit. Kris memang tidak tahu alasannya, namun dia sangat suka menggoda Suho kalau habis bangun tidur. Melihat wajah kuyunya itu membuat Kris tak tahan untuk menggodanya lagi sampai capek.

"Kau bilang aku seperti anjing tadi!"

Suho merengut, "Memang! Anjing Jorok. Aku belum mandi tau, bau!"

Pemuda yang kini bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya itu hanya tertawa ringan, masih dengan posisi tidur, menghadap ke arah Suho yang kini sudah dalam keadaan duduk di sampingnya, memegang selimut, menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang mengenakan kaus warna krem itu ke dalam _bed cover_ berwarna abu-abu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya kalau kau sudah mandi."

"…"

Kulit pipi yang sebelumnya berwarna putih pucat itu kini perlahan memunculkan semburat warna kemerahan membuat Kris terkekeh ringan. Dia tahu Suho memang orang yang mudah merasa malu. Itu juga termasuk salah satu alasan mengapa Kris suka menggodanya, terutama di saat-saat bangun dan sebelum tidur, sebelum mandi, dan saat-saat santai dimana Suho bermanja-manja padanya.

"Aish, aku hanya bercanda. Kau marah padaku?"

Suho diam, cemberut. Sebelum dia melemparkan bantal tepat ke muka lempeng kekasihnya saat Kris hendak bangun dan ikut-ikutan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini! Mesum! Mesum!"

Kris tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, bantal-bantal di atas kasur akan habis sebelum Suho puas memukulinya hingga dia menyerah. Namun, pria keturunan China itu tahu solusinya, tindakan terakhir yang dia bisa lakukan agar Suho mau berhenti. Kris menarik sebelah lengannya. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, menempelkan kepala kekasihnya pada dadanya yang bidang, melingkarkan lengan-lengannya yang kuat di pinggang Suho yang ramping dan kecil. Mencium bibirnya singkat sembari membisikkan kata sayang pada telinganya yang merah.

"Hum…"

Suho mengusakkan hidung mungilnya pada dada bidang Kris sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam. Tak punya niatan menatap mata tajam kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Kau selalu saja begini…" Kris tertawa ringan, dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang kini dia gunakan untuk mengusap sebelah pipi tembam Suho yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan singkat.

"Maaf sudah menjepitmu tadi, tapi kau memang sangat nyaman."

Detik berikutnya Suho terdengar menyahut ucapan Kris, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau mau bangun sekarang? Mandi?" Kris menawarkan pada Suho sambil melirik wajah sang kekasihnya yang masing tenggelam dalam dadanya yang keras. Seperti Minggu-Minggu sebelumnya, memang sudah jadi rutinitas kalau Suho dan Kris akan mandi berdua dan berendam bersama dalam _bath tube_ saat pagi Minggu. Dengan aroma susu dan _mint _serta bau dari lilin aromaterapi yang dipasang di dalam kamar mandi. Hal yang sederhana memang, namun terasa sangat nyaman saat mereka melakukannya berdua.

Perlahan, Kris merasa Suho tengah menggeleng malu-malu.

"Seperti ini saja… lebih lama."

Telinga Kris berdiri, merasakan tanda kalau Suho senang ingin bermanja-manja padanya. Karena penasaran, Kris akhirnya bertanya lagi, "Apa?"

"Eung… sudah jangan tanya lagi, kau pasti tahu maksudku…"

Kini putra bungsu Keluarga Wu itu tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya yang dibalas dengan usakan manja. Lucu sekali, melihat Suho terasa seperti kura-kura yang enggan keluar dari rumahnya. Masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu…"

Rambut hitam berantakan itu menjadi lebih berantakan lagi saat Kris mengacaknya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lebar. Membuat Suho menggerutu disertai pukulan ringan di punggungnya.

"Suho…"

"Hm…"

Kris menarik pelukannya, memaksa Suho agar mau melihat wajahnya. Dia tahu kekasihnya ini sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan tak mau bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat terang Kris. Suho tahu itulah hal yang membuatnya lemah, ditatap sedemikian rupa hingga seperti terbawa perasaan.

"Lihat aku…"

Suho mendongak, mendapati wajah kekasihnya hanya beberapa senti darinya, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil, hidung mancung pria dengan tinggi diatas 188 cm itu menempel pada hidungnya sendiri. Mengusakknya dengan perlahan membuat Suho tak tahan ingin tertawa geli.

"Kau manis bahkan saat bangun tidur."

"Aku bosan, kau terus mengatakan hal semacam itu saat Minggu pagi. Lakukan hal yang sedikit kreatif dan buat aku terkesan."

Jawaban Suho membuat Kris mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya, menjauhkan wajah dan melihat wajah Suho dengan senyuman kecil.

"Apa hal yang bisa membuatmu terkesan?"

Suho enggan menjawabnya sehingga dia hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya berucap "Itu pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Tapi apapun yang aku lakukan pasti bisa membuatmu terkesan."

Kini pria mungil itu tertawa keras, mendengar ucapan konyol kekasihnya yang selalu menyombongkan diri itu. Astaga, apa Kris tidak sadar, daripada membuat Suho terkesan, Kris lebih sering membuatnya merasa kalah dan menyerah.

Kris tersenyum tipis, hingga Suho merasa mata tajam kekasihnya sedang menusuknya dalam-dalam, membuatnya enggan. Hingga dia harus berpaling, mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang perlahan-lahan menunjukkan angka 8, tepat pagi hari. Saat namja yang punya nama asli Joonmyun itu merasakan hawa hangat di sekitar wajahnya, dia baru menoleh. Mendapati Kris mencondongkan tubuh, membawanya mendekat dengan menahan pinggangnya.

Dan saat itu Suho tak bisa berhenti menahan jeritannya, saat bibir tebal kekasihnya mendekat.

"Kris, mau apa?"

Suho tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh.

Sangat bodoh malah, namun Kris hanya mendesis dan mengisyaratkan kekasihnya untuk diam dan menikmatinya saja.

"Jangan bertanya, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku."

Giliran pria Kanada berucap begitu, Suho merasa makin tersipu. Detik berikutnya dia putuskan untuk menyerah, sambil menutup mata obsidian gelapnya, dia mencengkram piama tidur Kris dan membuat bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Menimbulkan sesak yang entah mengapa rasanya sangat membuncah hingga ubun-ubun.

Bibir tipis Suho bergerak perlahan, mengikuti alur ciuman kekasihnya, dia merasa merinding saat pria tinggi itu melumat lembut bibirnya, menyesapnya hingga membuat tubuh mungilnya mati rasa. Tak peduli dengan _morning breath_ yang masih tercium, tak peduli juga dengan kasur mereka yang berantakan dan keadaan mereka yang masih baru bangun dari tidur.

Kris menyusupkan lidahnya, membelai tulang pipi Suho untuk membuat bibir mungil kekasihnya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar, saat kekasih mungilnya itu membuaka mata hitam legamnya, Kris menyambutnya dengan tatapan lembut, ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya, mengusap sudut-sudut bibir Suho yang basah karena liur keduanya sembari mengelus dan merapikan surai hitamnya, menyelipkan beberpaa helai rambut ke belakang telinga Suho.

Suho benci ini, namun dia juga amat menyukainya. Dia tidak suka saat Kris mengambil control penuh atas kesadaran dan tubuhnya, dia merinding tiap kali kekasihnya ini melakukan _make out_ dengannya. Suho sebal karena Kris terus menggodanya dan membuatnya seperti _submissive_, namun Suho juga mengerti, Kris melakukannya karena cinta, perasaan sederhana itu yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. perasaan itu pula yang membuat desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, dengan rengekan manja saat Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pagutan itu berhenti, berakhir dengan sapuan lidah Kris yang ada membasahi seluruh permukaan bibir membengkak Suho. Pria mungil itu mengatur nafas, merasakan tatapan kekasihnya yang tajam, membuatnya malu.

"Eung…"

Dan Suho hanya bisa bergumam, membuat Kris menaikkan alis.

"Kenapa?"

Pria bermarga Kim itu mendongak, mengedip cepat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di lengan Kris yang keras dan kekar.

"Lakukan lagi."

Tawa halus keluar dari sudut bibir pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu, sebelum akhirnya dia menunduk, mengecup kekasihnya dan menyapukan lidahnya di permukaan bibir Suho yang sebetulnya masih terlihat basah.

"Kau memukuliku karena melakukannya beberapa waktu lalu dan sekarang kau malah menyuruhku memintanya lagi," Kris terkekeh, menggoda Suho yang sudah memerah.

"Kris!" Suho hanya bisa merajuk sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, dia tahu itu benar, dan malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Sini!"

Suho mengedip cepat, sebelum Kris menarik bahunya, membisikkan kalimat sayang untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini entah mengapa rasanya berbeda, begitu hangat dan nyaman membuatnya enggan bangun dari kasur empuknya. Berharap kalau Hari Minggu berlangsung selamanya dan _moment_ seperti ini akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi.

"_Suho, sayang!"_

Pria mungil itu tersipu, wajahnya merah, menjalar hingga telinga dan leher saat kekasihnya yang tampan itu malah membawanya pada perasaan terhanyut yang nyaman.

"Bodoh!"

Ia bergumam dan Kris tahu apa yang Suho gumamkan. Kris menempelkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Suho. Ia mengeluarkan _smirk_ dan kekehan kecil saat merasa sepasang tangan meraba punggungnya, mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukannya, dadanya yang bidang terasa bergetar karena Suho menggumamkan kata-kata disana, ia mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan rasa membuncah yang ada di dada.

"_Aku juga sayang."_

.

.

**Sunday,**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**And now I'm back with all of my deeply apology for left my account for a very very long time !**_

**Rae rindu ffn, Rae kangen Krisho, kangen ng fly sendiri pas baca review, kangen Suho, kangen Kris, kangen exo meskipun Rae udah liat semua pathcode mereka dan udah download call me baby. Rae kangen baca ff dan kangen menyendiri di meja belajar sambil nulis ff Krisho.**

**Rae minta maaf. Baru balik sekarang. Sebenernya Rae enggak berharap banyak-banyak karena udah banyak banget janji yang Rae ingkari sendiri. Remember yang udah lumutan itu masih belum bisa Rae lanjutin karena feelnya belum nyampe lagi ke hati Rae. Rae kangen readers, kangan temen yang PM sambil fangirling bareng-bareng.**

**Maka dari itu, Sunday ini ada karena Rae kangen dengan itu semua. Ff Sunday ini akan Rae buat seperti kumpulan cerpen, akan ada 7 hari dari Sunday hingga Saturday, dengan nama Day by Day Series. Isinya tanpa konflik karena Rae hanya akan menulis sesuai suasana hatinya Rae saja, karena ff ini sebetulnya ada karena ketidaksengajaan saat enggak ada kerjaan (bukan enggak ada sih, tapi melupakannya untuk sesaat). Untuk mengobati kangen yang udah kebawa-bawa sampai baper juga T_T. Maka dari itu, Rae ingin kalian semua menunggu Rae lagi untuk ff Monday yang mungkin enggak akan memakan waktu lama kok. Asal kalian mau memberikan respon dan menungguku sedikit lagi.**

**Dadahh**

**/bow deeply/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See ya!**

**SungRaeYoo**

**#RAEBAPER**

**#KRISHOBAPER**

**#EXOBAPER**

**#SEMUANYABAPER**


	2. Monday

Title : Monday

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : FLUFF (all of this part) and Romance (of course)

.

.

_**Second,**_

_**Monday!**_

.

.

**Monday**

.

Ini hari Senin, dan sudah pasti, ini adalah hari kerja.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6."

Suho turun dari mobil, mengambil ranselnya dan mengangguk. Dia melebarkan bibirnya sebelum kemudian hendak menutup pintu mobil _jazz _hitam tersebut.

"Suho!"

Pria dengan rambut hitam lembut itu batal menutup pintu, ia menoleh, mengedipkan mata sembari bertanya ada 'ada apa?' kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kiss."

Melihat Kris memelas sambil menatapnya penuh harap, Suho tertawa kecil, apalagi saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan, Suho mencondongkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bibirnya yang merah pada bibir kekasihnya, sebelum Kris keterusan, Suho memutusnya. Dia tersenyum, memberikan ciuman terakhir di pipi tirusnya sebelum dia keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu, kutunggu jam 6, jangan bekerja terlalu keras."

"Ya."

Kris mengangguk sesaat sesudahnya Suho menutup pintu mobil, membiarkan kekasihnya pergi bekerja sementara dia melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor.

.

.

Suho bekerja sebagai ahli gizi di sebuah rumah sakit pemerintah di Seoul, sementara Kris bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya sebagai CEO muda, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang property dan telekomunikasi itu memang sepenuhnya milik keluarga Wu, karena Kris merupakan anak tunggal, maka dia punya tanggung jawab penuh atas perusahaan keluarganya.

"Pagi!"

Suho tersenyum, mengenakan setelan jas putihnya sembari menyapa Kyungsoo, rekannya yang bekerja di bagian yang sama dengannya, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Sudah sarapan?"

Pria mungil itu mengangguk, meletakkan ranselnya dan mencuci tangan dengan antibakteri di washtafel, mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang tergantung di dinding sebelahnya.

"Kau ada lembur?" tanya Kyungsoo, sembari menuangkan teh di teko pada dua buah mug putih.

Suho menggeleng, dia membuka map dan tersenyum malu-malu "Tidak, Yifan mau menjemputku nanti malam."

Seketika Kyungsoo langsung paham, dia tersenyum sembari menyenggol sebelah lengan temannya, berniat menggoda karena Suho paling menyenangkan saat digoda atau dikerjai.

"Aku tangani pasien nomor 22 dulu, kau jaga disini ya.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk saat Suho mengambil map dan bullpen dari meja kerjanya, ke luar ruangan menyisahkan bayangannya saja yang lama-kelamaan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

06.00 pm

Kyungsoo menyaksikan sahabatnya sedang beres-beres sementara dirinya tengah menyeduh kopi. Kyungsoo kerja lembur hari ini, mungkin akan pulang sekitar jam 9. Sementara Suho sudah berkemas, mengenakan mantel dan menyimpan berkasnya dalam ransel.

"Kris belum menjemputmu?"

Suho menggeleng, "Aku tidak meneleponnya. Mungkin dia ada di jalan."

Namja bermata jernih itu menghela nafas sembari menutup _flip cover_ ponselnya. Dia duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerjanya sembari memainkan pensil yang ada di sana.

"Kau tidak lebih baik meneleponnya saja? Aku kasihan kau menunggu disini. Setidaknya kalau dia tidak bisa, kau bisa pulang lebih cepat dengan naik bus."

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Suho akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah. Dia membuka lagi _flip cover_ poselnya yang berwarna putih sembari mencari nomor ponsel kekasihnya. Dia berdiri, meletakkan ransel kemudian menuju jendela, memandang jalanan kota seoul yang masih ramai.

Raut wajah gelisah Suho terlihat membuat Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir. Sudah berkali-kali Suho memencet nomor dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Sembari mendesah kecil, menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan lalu-lalang tak tentu arah.

"Kenapa?"

Suho menggeleng sebagai bentuk jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin ada sedikit masalah disana. Kau mau pulang duluan? Aku bisa memesankan taksi untukmu kalau kau tidak mau naik bus. Jongin juga bisa mengantarmu."

Lagi-lagi hanya gelengan kuat. Entah mengapa Suho merasa dia harus menunggu, kalau itu benar-benar sebuah hambatan ringan, Kris pasti akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Aku akan menunggu Kris sambil menemanimu lembur saja. Tidak apa-apa," hanya itu yang diucapkan Suho seraya tersenyum dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Dia mengambil mug dan mengisinya dengan teh panas.

Tidak seperti senyuman di bibir tipisnya, suasana hati Suho saat ini sedang gelisah. Dia benci perasaan dimana dia menjadi berfikir macam-macam dan melenceng ke segala arah. Sesekali dia menempelkan telapaknya pada permuakaan mug yang hangat sambil mencuri pandang pada ponselnya yang masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau berdering atau setidaknya bergetar saja.

"Tidak apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya penuh keraguan sembari meletakkan tangannya di pundak sempit Suho dan menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa membantumu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, mengangguk. Dia sendiri kasihan melihat Suho yang masih sering menatap ponsel dan jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan jalanan. Dia tahu Suho tengah gelisah dan khawatir. Mungkin juga marah karena Kris tidak menepati janjinya, atau mungkin juga lelah karena sedari tadi dia menangani banyak pasien.

Dan rasanya kalau-kalau Kris datang nanti ingin sekali dia meninju hidung mancung pemuda tinggi itu. Kyungsoo punya pacar, dia tahu bagaimana rasa lelahnya ketika menunggu seorang kekasih yang sudah berjanji. Itu menyebalkan. Dan ujung-ujungnya saat itu Jongin terpaksa mendapat plester luka di pelipisnya karena Kyungsoo memukulnya gara-gara menunggunya 2 jam di sebuah kafe di Seoul. Dan dia sendiri tahu Suho bukan tipe orang yang akan meninju pacarnya sendiri, Suho tipe orang yang lebih suka memendamnya sendirian daripada menimbulkan masalah.

"Kalau kau lelah, jangan memaksakan diri. Aku yakin Kris pasti belum menjemputmu sampai sekarang karena dia sedang mengurusi sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Suho yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja, dia tahu Suho lelah. Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul 8 malam.

"Iya. tidak apa-apa."

Entahlah, sesudah ucapan itu, Suho menutup matanya, mendengkur halus di meja dengan tangan kanan menggenggam ponsel dan kepala yang telungkup di atas meja berwarna putih itu.

.

.

Seorang pria terlihat berlari dengan menggunakan setelan mantel hitam panjang dan celana hitam, rambut agak berantakan. Sesekali dia berhenti dan melihat jam tangan.

08.45 pm.

_Shit._

Setelah langkah kakinya yang panjang berbelok menuju koridor kanan, dia menaiki lift, sampai di lantai 4 dan secepatnya berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang letaknya paling ujung. Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Suho itu langsung membuka pintu, dengan nafas terengah, menyapu pandangannya menuju seluruh ruangan yang masih terang benderang.

"Suho?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung melatakkan meja dada miliknya sembari menoleh.

"Kris!"

"Suho? Mana Suho?"

Pria bermata bulat itu ingin sekali menonjok pemuda tinggi di hadapannya, menendangnya sekalian kalau bisa.

"Kau itu bodoh? Dia menunggumu."

Kris meyapukan pandangannya, kali ini dia menemukan seseorang yang tengah tertidur di meja dengan dengkuran halusnya yang terdengar. Sesekali menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman karena tertidur sambil duduk.

"Mian. Aku akan membawanya pulang dan menjelaskannya di rumah saja."

Kyungsoo tak berkutik saat Kris memakai ransel milik Suho dan mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan mungil kekasihnya.

"Dia sepertinya lelah. Dan sekedar informasi, dia belum makan malam."

Namja bertubuh tegap itu mengangguk paham setelah menghela nafas panjang. Diangkatnya tubuh tertidur Suho sembari mengelus kepalanya. Kris mengusap pipi pacarnya itu sebelum berpamitan pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bisa membawanya turun? Aku akan mengantarmu kalau perlu."

Kyunsoo terlihat khawatir saat Kris membawa tubuh sahabatnya dengan gendongan bridal style, dia juga paham dengan kondisi Kris yang tampak berantakan. Sepertinya dia habis mengerjakan sesuatu yang menguras tenaga dan otaknya.

"Terima kasih, minta tolong antarkan aku sampai mobil ya. aku mungkin tidak akan bisa memencet tombol lift dan membuka pintu mobil kalau begini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Masih dengan Suho yang tertidur pulas di gendongan Kris.

.

.

"Aku kembali dulu."

Namja berjas putih yang tubuhnya sependek Suho itu membungkuk berpamitan setelah Kris sudah meletakkan tubuh ringan Suho di kursi yang ada di samping supir.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Menganggumu di saat jam lemburmu begini," Kris gantian meminta maaf pada sahabat dekat Suho ini sebelum Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Tidak masalah. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Kyungsoo kembali dan Kris berbalik, membuka pintu mobil dan memakaikan Suho sabuk pengaman, dia mengusap poni lembut kekasihnya saat dia merasa Suho menggeliat dalam tidur.

"Mianhe," hanya itu yang Kris gumamkan saat dia mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya sebelum menutup pintu mobil, bernajak ke kursi sopir dan menyalakan mesin, membawa kuda besi itu berjalan kembali menuju rumah yang hanya memakan waktu 15 menit dari rumah sakit.

Selama perjalanan, Suho hanya tidur, tenang tak bergerak. Hanya sesekali dia menggeliat dan mendengkur halus, menyamankan posisinya.

Kris tersenyum penuh penyesalan, dia mempercepat laju mobilnya, berharap segera sampai di rumah.

.

.

Kris membuka pintu pagar, memasukkan mobil ke garasi sebelum mematikan mesin mobil. Udara malam menghembus. Kris turun, menyandang ransel milik Suho dan bersiap menggendong tubuh mungil itu, namun saat Kris bersiap membuka pintu, dia melihat sepasang mata mengerjap, berat. Iris hitam yang tenang itu berkedip sebelum dia menangkap wajah Kris yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Suho?"

"Kris? Aku dimana? Kau sudah pulang?"

Kris tak mempedulikan pertanyaan kekasih mungilnya itu. Dia hanya meraih lengan kecil Suho dan menggendongnya. Seperti koala sembari menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya. Dia membawa Suho dalam gendongannya menuju rumah.

"Kris, aku bisa jalan," Suho berbisik tepat di telinga Kris saat pemuda itu tetap membawanya dalam gendongan.

"Maaf."

Iris coklat Kris perlahan tersirat penuh rasa bersalah. Dia mengelus punggung Suho yang sempit sembari mendesah pelan, panjang.

"Huh?"

"Terlambat menjemputmu, sudah membuatmu menungguku, tidak menepati janji, tidak menjagamu dengan baik dan membiarkanmu bekerja larut dan kelelahan. Maaf."

Suho kini yang merasa bersalah saat mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu, dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya ke leher Kris dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, hingga hidung mungilnya menyentuh leher jenjang pemuda tinggi itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku memang kesal awalnya, tapi aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan untuk itu."

Ransel hitam itu Kris letakkan di dekat meja sebelum dia mendudukkan Suho ke atas ranjang yang empuk, menyebabkan bantal berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Maaf, pegawaiku tiba-tiba kecelakaan tadi. Aku sangat terkejut hingga aku lupa membawa ponselku, keadaannya buruk, entahlah, aku sangat ketakutan. Aku juga lupa kalau aku harus menjemputmu. Aku tahu kau marah, maafkan aku!"

Suho mengangguk mengerti, dia melepaskan mantel hitam Kris dan berdiri, melepas jaketnya sendiri, dia meraih sebelah tangan Kris dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur, hingga kekasihnya jatuh terduduk di sana.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak marah."

Senyuman kecil di bibir merah muda Suho entah mengapa membuat Kris merasa lega.

"Maafkan aku," karena Kris sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harusnya dia katakan, sedari tadi dia hanya menggumamkan kata maaf yang berulang-ulang.

Suho menahan kedua lengan berotot Kris, mencondongkan tubuhnya mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan cepat. Entahlah, itu membuat Kris tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Suho hanya bisa melakukan ini untuk membuat Kris berhenti bicara dan mengembalikan moodnya. Namja mungil itu tersenyum begitu merasa Kris membalas ciuamnnya, menahan tengkuknya, menggigit dan membelai semua dengan lidahnya. Ini baru Yifan yang normal, yang tidak bisa menolak apapun yang Suho berikan dari bibir manis namja yang usianya terpaut 1 tahun darinya itu.

"Sudah. Jangan bicara maaf lagi. Aku mengerti, dan aku tidak marah padamu."

Sembari melepaskan dasi yang melilit leher pemuda itu, Kris tersenyum kecil, mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada poni kekasihnya sambil memainkan helaian-helaian halus itu.

"Mau makan? Aku akan buatkan makan malam untukmu. Kyungsoo bilang padaku kalau kau belum makan," Kris menawarkan diri, sembari melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Suho.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak lapar."

Mendengar Suho tidak mau makan, Kris hanya mengangguk, dia tak mau memaksa Suho makan, karena dia tahu kalau dirinya tak akan bisa memaksa Suho untuk ini. Lagipula, Kris masih merasa bersalah, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan menuruti permintaan Suho saja.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau kau lakukan?"

Suho menggeleng, mereka berdua melepaskan diri dari pelukan sebelum akhirnya Suho memandang mata coklat terang Kris dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kris!"

"Ya?"

Tubuh mungil itu meloncat tinggi dengan kedua lengan yang menghambur pada tubuh atletis Kris dengan cepat. Memekik, membuat Kris seketika terkejut.

"Gendong!"

Secepatnya, Kris membawa tubuh ringan Suho dalam gendongan koalanya. Namja mungil itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kris seraya meletakkan tangannya di pundak kekasihnya yang lebar.

"Lain kali…" Suho menganggantung ucapannya, dengan perlahan, dia menghembuskan nafas.

"…jangan biarkan aku menunggumu lagi."

Kris tersenyum, mengangguk sambil membawa Suho berjalan-jalan di dalam kamarnya, membuat hawa mengantuk di sekitar Suho.

"Jangan… memikirkan pekerjaan terlalu keras, aku tidak suka melihat dahimu berkerut dan wajahmu tampak begitu kelelahan."

Suho makin merapatkan tubuhnya saat Kris membawanya ke dekat jendela. Hingga bibir merah Suho menyentuh perpotongan leher jenjang Kris.

Lenguhan kecil Suho berikan sebelum dia menggeliat dalam gendongan kekasihnya yang masih belum menurunkan badannya. Saat melihat namja mungil itu bermata berat, Kris segera mengusap rambut dan wajahnya, membelai pipinya yang tembam seperti bakpao, mengelus punggungnya seperti anak kecil, membuatnya nyaman.

Kris memaksa wajah lembut Suho menghadapnya, sebelum dia memberikan hisapan panjang di seluruh permukaan bibir merah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Eungh…"

Mata hitam legam itu terbuka, sebelum akhirnya terpejam lagi. Pipinya memerah saat Kris menelusupkan lidahnya, membelai apapun yang bisa dia jangkau dan mulai melumat lembut bibir merahnya yang bengkak. Entah mengapa, Suho merasa ciuman Kris ini membuatnya mengantuk.

Bahkan saat mereka berdua jatuh ke tempat tidur, Suho tak bisa melepaskan pelukannya dari namja yang masih sibuk pada bibir merahnya tersebut. Enggan lepas, dan terus menimbulkan desahan yang halus dan pelan.

"Jangan sekarang."

Suho menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Kris saat pemuda itu membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Huh?"

"Aku lelah, ayo tidur saja," Suho menggeleng dan memohon membuat Kris tidak berani bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Akhirnya namja tinggi itu melepas kemeja dan celana panjang kekasihnya, memakaikannya piama tidur sebelum dirinya sendiri juga berganti baju.

Keduanya menarik selimut, saat Kris menyembunyikan Suho dalam pelukannya setelah memberikan sebuah jilatan di bibir dan wajah. Keduanya mengaitkan kaki, saling memeluk, meminta kehangatan yang lebih hingga namja berwajah lembut itu bergumam pelan, di antara pelukan kekasihnya yang hangat.

"Lain kali… jangan biarkan aku, gelisah karenamu lagi!"

.

.

Monday,

END

.

.

.

**Okay, now I'm bring Monday for you all.**

**Sorry if this too late T_T**

**Untuk chapter setelah ini, Rae akan membawakan Tuesday. Dan sedikit informasi, ini ide dapat waktu Rae nungguin cowok 2 jam dan ternyata dia enggak dateng. LOL. #INICERITANYACURHAT.**

**Rae udah nonton call me baby, dan well like always, kotakkotak dimana-mana. Main kamera, cuma ngedance, terus pathcode buat apa? -_-**

**Udah, sekarang Rae masih baper.**

**#RAEBAPERLAGI**

**#BABAY**

**.**

**.**

**SungRaeYooBaper**


	3. Tuesday

Title : Tuesday

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : FLUFF (all of this part) and Romance (of course)

.

.

_**Third,**_

_**Tuesday!**_

.

.

**Tuesday**

.

"Maaf. Iya, dia demam sejak semalam, mungkin kau bisa menitipkan pesan, untuk lembar dokumen atau apapun, kau bisa kirim fax atau email saja, iya, terima kasih. Bye!"

Suho memencet salah satu nomor lagi yang ada di dalam handphone miliknya setelah percakapan singkat itu berakhir, sembari menunggu nada sambung, dia melihat sebuah tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya dengan balutan selimut tebal berwarna kuning lembut. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terlihat sangat berantakan, menyembul dibalik selimut yang menutupi hampir sampai puncak kepala.

"Kyungsoo, ini aku, Joonmyun. Maaf, aku tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini. Bisa minta tolong agar Baekhyun menggantikanku saja? Ya, Kris sakit di rumah, dia tidak bisa masuk kantor dan aku harus menjaganya. Iya, aku mengerti. Tidak parah, dia hanya demam. Terima kasih ya Kyungsoo, aku minta tolong. Bye!"

Suho mematikan sambungan dan meletakkan telepon genggamnya di meja nakas, di samping tempat tidur mereka berdua, tempat dimana Kris saat ini tengah tertidur dengan nafas pendek-pendek dari hidungnya.

"Kriss… ayo makan lalu minum obat, jangan manja begini, aku sudah minta izin untuk tidak masuk kerja dan aku tidak mau kalau kau tidak menurut begini!"

Suho mengomel saat melihat Kris tidak mau bergerak dari hibernasi panjangnya, memang dasarnya saja si naga kepala batu ini memang susah diajak kompromi.

"Tidak mau, aku mau tidur!"

Astaga!

Suho menarik-narik selimut tebalnya, tapi Kris masih menampik. CEO dari perusahaan besar ini terlihat benar-benar manja dan _childish_ melebihi Suho yang merengek minta gendong saat capek. Kris lebih menyebalkan, keras kepala, tidak mau kalah dan semua permintaannya harus dituruti di saat-saat begini. Seperti inilah Kris saat sakit, dan Suholah yang paling bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

"Kris!"

"Tidak! Kau selalu saja memaksaku dengan kasar, tidak mau!" Kris bersikeras bahkan saat Suho menarik sambil memukuli tubuhnya. Suho terdiam, kekasih mungil pria bertubuh tinggi itu diam, cukup lama hingga membuat Kris terdiam juga.

Uring-uringan lagi.

"Sayang…"

Barulah saat panggilan merdu itu terdengar, telinga Kris berdiri.

"Hei, ayolah, kau marah?"

Suho perlahan membalik tubuh tegap Kris yang tampak kurus. Namja bermata coklat tajam itu akhirnya mau berbalik, saat Suho membelai lengannya, menyangga kepalanya dan mendudukkan kekasihnya itu tepat di hadapannya, Kris masih terdiam.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Aku hanya lelah."

Dengan perlahan, Suho menyandarkan kepala Kris pada bahunya, memijat punggung dan kepalanya yang kaku. Hingga lengan Kris melingkari pinggangnya, merasa nyaman dan nafas hangat yang keluar melalui hidung mancungnya.

"Maaf, aku akan lebih lembut lagi. Ada yang sakit? Masih pusing?" tanya Suho sembari menepuk punggung dan pipi tirus pemuda yang kini mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Kris menggeleng.

"Sayang…"

Rasanya perut keras Kris tergelitik saat Suho memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Rasanya suara lembut milik Suho membelai telinga, disertai jemari pendek kekasihnya memijat lengannya.

"Hum?"

"Ayo mandi dulu."

Hingga akhirnya namja itu menggeleng menolaknya, Kris tidak mau mandi, rasanya kepalanya berat dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa kacau dan terlepas-lepas sendinya, dia merasa dingin, tak mau menyentuh air karena itu akan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tak habis pikir, Suho susah payah memikirkan bujukan.

"denganku. Ya?"

Aha! Tawaran menarik.

Untuk pria macam Kris, ini tawaran yang sedikit jarang.

"Aku akan mandi denganmu, kau mau?"

Mendengar hal itu, namja bertubuh tegap itu mengangguk. Suho tersenyum senang, mencium kedua pipi Kris sembari turun dari ranjang. Membantu Kris melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggiringnya ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau bermanja padaku ya?" Suho menggodanya saat Kris melepas pakaian, menampilkan perutnya yang bidang.

Dengan tawa yang diselingi batuk itu, Kris tersenyum, menampilkan giginya yang rapi.

"Ketahuan."

.

.

"Kau sakit dan selalu aku yang kena batunya, padahal aku sudah menjagamu tapi kau selalu menyalahkanku, aku sebal."

Suho mengerucutkan bibir, mengambil sabun dan menggosok tubuh kekasihnya dengan cepat.

"Aku benar-benar sakit, bukan hanya mau manja-manjaan saja padamu. Itu poin tambahan."

Kris membela diri, menuai cibiran sang kekasih.

"Aku kesal padamu, kesal sekali!" Suho mencubit kulit Kris yang licin sembari menyibakkan air, membuat basah lantai keramik kamar mandi.

"Hei hei, sudah," Kris menarik lengan Suho, menceburkan namja ringan itu ke dalam bath tube, menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, membuat pipi mulus Suho berhias warna merah pekat, merasakan tubuh telanjang keduanya menempel, erat, tanpa penghalang.

"Kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?"

"Ah.. kau, masih demam."

Kris mengangguk, dia menjauhkan tubuh Suho dan menatap wajah merah kekasihnya yang malu-malu. Dia menutupi tubuhnya bersamaan dengan mengalihkan pandangan, tak mau terlihat seperti _submissive _lagi di depan kekasihnya.

"Hei, untuk apa kau malu?"

Suho menggeleng kecil, tak mau menjawab.

"Kau berfikir aku akan 'menyerangmu' disini? Mesum!"

Kalau tadi hanya sekitar wajah, kini Suho memerah hingga leher dan telinga, sebenarnya dia tidak suka dibilang mesum, Suho bukan mesum, tapi Kris yang membuatnya berfikiran tidak baik.

"Aku sakit, lebih baik kau merawatku dengan baik sebelum aku benar-benar menyentuhmu disini, sekarang."

Sudah tidak tahan, Suho berteriak kencang. Kesal.

"YIFAN!"

.

.

Suho mencampurkan selendri dan wortel tumbuk di atas panci. Celemek bermotif rilakkuma itu tergantung di leher namja mungil yang sedang mengaduk bubur nasi dengan sendok kayu. Sementara kekasihnya itu menunggu di atas kursi di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, tubuhnya terbalut dengan sweater berwarna krem dengan celana panjang, dengan kaus kaki tebal serta rambut yang sudah tersisir rapi.

Harum bubur itu menggelitik hidung Kris yang kini mempet. Suho meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang berisikan wortel, ayam, jagung dan sedikit daging. Suho tahu Kris pasti tidak mau makan nasi, jadinya Suho membuat bubur dengan isi macam-macam. Disertai dengan jus kiwi dan air putih, dengan tambahan dua bulir pil yang harus diminum.

"Makan ya…"

Kris yang sebelumnya meletakkan kepala di atas meja hanya mengangguk tak berdaya, namun dia sama sekali tak mau menyentuh mangkuknya. Sementara Suho melepas celemeknya, dia memandang sedih Kris yang tak bersemangat dan terbatuk-batuk. Merasakan dingin, namun suhu tubuhnya panas, tidak nyaman dan sesekali dia mengusak-usah hidungnya yang gatal akibat flu.

"Aku akan menyuapimu."

Suho mengambil sendok dan duduk tepat di sebelah kekasihnya yang langsung menyandarkan kepala di pundak sempit Suho.

"Kenapa bisa sampai sakit? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Kris. Apa banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini?"

Kris menggeleng kecil, "Hanya beberapa masalah di bagian eksternal, tapi mungkin aku terlalu banyak bekerja lembur."

Suho mengangguk-angguk, menyuapkan sesendok bubur dengan perlahan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, juga aku yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Dengan lembut, pria mungil itu menggeleng, "Aku paham, memang saat sakit terkadang kita ingin banyak orang memanjakan kita. Aku tahu perasaan itu, karena aku sering bermanja padamu."

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Pertanyaan itu Suho lontarkan setelah semua yang Suho sajikan kandas. Termasuk dua bulir obat dan air putih yang sebelumnya Kris bersikeras tidak mau meminumnya.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

"Mau tidur?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Baiklah," dengan tangan mungil itu, Suho menuntun jalan kekasihnya. Membawa mereka berdua pada tempat tidur yang belum sempat dirapikan tadi.

.

.

"Tidurlah denganku!" Suho melebarkan mata saat Kris menarik sebelah lengannya agar mau tidur di sampingnya. Setelah mengantar Kris agar tidur di ranjang sembari merapikannya, Suho juga meletakkan secangkir teh di meja nakas agar saat Kris terbangun dia tidak kerepotan mencari minum. Namun, sepertinya putra tunggal keluarga Wu ini punya kehendak lain.

"Aku mencuci mangkuk dulu…"

"Tidak perlu" Kris memotong ucapan Suho dengan sebelah tangan masih menggenggam lengan Suho yang kecil dan putih.

"Yifan?"

"Aku, sedang tidak mau sendirian."

Mengerti, Suho menyibak selimut, menaikkan sebelah kakinya hingga ikut merebahkan diri di ranjang mereka berdua. Tubuh mungil itu langsung tertarik, berada dalam dekapan hangat milik Kris diserta ciuman di puncak kepalanya yang lembut.

"Kalau kau tertular, maafkan aku."

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Kris sambil bergumam "Tidak apa-apa, kalau itu bisa menyembuhkanmu aku tidak keberatan kalau tertular."

"Omong-omong, kau masuk kerja besok?"

Kris bertanya pada kekasihnya, menatap matanya yang lembut serupa rawa-rawa dengan mata elang tajamnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada tugas besok, besok ada giliran magang, Kyungsoo yang akan mengurusnya."

"Oh.."

Bibir tipis Suho melebar saat dirasa Kris makin merapatkan tubuhnya, mengaitkan kaki sembari memberikan dekapan erat.

"My poor little dragon…"

Suara kekehan kecil dari bibir Suho terdengar, Kris tak bisa menjawab bahkan saat Suho memainkan helaian rambutnya, merasa aura sangar kekasihnya sudah pergi. Berganti dengan sifat manja dan malu-malu menyebalkan.

"Sayang?"

Suho melepaskan pelukannya membuat Kris bertanya dengan heran. Namun saat tangan mungil itu menangkup kedua belah pipinya, Kris baru sadar, apa yang selanjutnya Suho akan perbuat.

"Kau bisa tertular, jangan menciumku."

Seakan tak peduli, bibir merah muda itu menempel sempurna pada permukaan bibir tebal Kris, sangat panjang dan entah mengapa membuat keduanya merasa ada di sebuah titik diamana kenyamanan itu timbul. Diselingi hisapan kecil dari bibir mungilnya, tangan lebar Kris kini giliran mengusap-usap tulang pipi kekasihnya.

"Eung…"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alis saat dia merasa Suho menahan pergelangan tangannya, disaat Kris hendak mengakhiri ciuman yang terasa ringan itu, Suho menahannya, merengek pelan, tanda dia tidak mau itu berakhir. Hingga 2 menit kemudian, Kris menggigit perlahan bibir bawah Suho, memandang iris hitam gelapnya dengan lembut, sebelum memutus tautan mereka.

"Siapa yang sekarang manja hum?"

Guratan merah tipis perlahan muncul di kedua belah pipi tembam Suho. Dia menyadari, Kris kini yang malah memanjakannya, dengan senyuman kecil, Kris menggoda Suho dengan mengusakkan hidung mancung keduanya.

"Maaf," Suho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kaus milik Kris dan hendak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei hei, jangan minta maaf. Ayolah, aku tidak melarangmu untuk meminta ciuman seperti tadi. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau kau tertular, makanya, aku tidak melakukannya lama-lama."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat pria tinggi ini, Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"Kajja. Tidur!"

Kedua tubuh itu bergelung di atas ranjang, berselimut tebal dengan perasaan nyaman karena saling berbagi kehangatan dari tubuh masing-masing. Diselingi ucapan sayang dari keduanya, entah mengapa Kris merasa obat seperti ini yang Suho berikan jauh lebih ampuh daripada bulir-bulir pil dan kapsul yang harus dia minum.

"Kalau begini aku jadi ingin sakit terus-terusan."

Suho memukul manja kepala kekasihnya saat dia mendengar Kris menggumamkan hal aneh.

"Aku yang repot!"

"Tapi kau senang merawatku!" Kris menampik ucapan Suho dengan malah menggoda makhluk mungil berjari lentik di dalam dekapannya ini.

"Uh.."

"Aku hanya perlu menggeleng ataupun mengatakan tidak dan merengek seperti anak kecil, maka kau akan menurutiku. Begitu saja."

Suho menggeram kecil, begitu lucu karena iris hitam berkilatnya bergetar. Antara marah dan malu. seperti setiap harinya, Suho yang selalu merengek pada Kris.

"Ish!"

Secepatnya, Suho menahan pergelangan tangan Kris, merambat naik dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka berdua, menangkup pipi dan tanpa aba-aba, Suho langsung menangkupkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal kekasihnya. Secara cepat, tidak sabar.

"He..hei!"

Suho melepas lumatannya dan memandang wajah sang kekasih dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju.

"Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh, ayo tularkan flumu padaku. Dasar naga menyebalkan!"

Mendengar hal itu, Kris menaikkan sebelah alis, "hei kau curang! Kembalikan!"

Pekikan melengking terdengar disertai deritan ranjang yang bergetar karena tubuh atletis Kris mendempet Suho hingga ke dinding, mengurungnya disana, menahan semua gerakan tubuhnya. Setalah semua itu terjadi dengan cepat, terdengar suara tawa yang renyah dari pria kecil yang ditindih. Kris ambruk, tak mampu menahan pusing yang melanda dan Suho yang merasa menang.

"Dasar… curang…"

Gumaman itu terdengar setelah Kris menyerah saat mendesak tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak curang."

Kris tak punya pilihan lain selain menyumpal mulut cerewet kekasihnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Membuat Suho tiba-tiba memejamkan mata, meletakkan kedua lengannya di depan dada bidang Kris dan menyambut ciuman manis itu dengan senang hati.

"Aku lelah."

Lumatan itu berhenti saat Kris mengeluh lelah dalam sela-sela ciumannya, membuat Suho menarik diri, menaikkan selimut yang sebelumnya melorot hingga lutut keduanya, membawanya menyelimuti hingga menutup mulut dan hidung keduanya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, ayo tidur!"

Keduanya berakhir di atas ranjang dengan posisi saling berhimpit, dengan belaian di kepala dan pipi tirus namja keras kepala itu, Kris jatuh tertidur dengan mudah, memaksa Suho ikut tertidur juga, menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayangnya dari sana.

Entah mengapa, rasanya menyenangkan.

.

.

Suho membuka matanya yang berat dan mengedipkannya. Dia menyibak selimut dan tak mendapati Kris ada di sampingnya.

"Yifan?"

Sesosok pria dengan pakaian formal masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengenakan pakaian setelan jas dan kemeja putih serta celana panjang.

"Sarapanmu ada di meja."

"Huh?" Suho hanya mengedip tidak mengerti sementara Kris menarik pergelangan tangannya, mencium kening dan pelipisnya.

"Aku sudah sehat, terima kasih sudah menjagaku semalam."

"Kau benar sudah sehat?" Suho bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang tersendat di tenggorokannya.

Kris mengangguk kecil, mencium bibir kekasihnya sembari mengambil tas.

"Aku akan pulang cepat!"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk kecil. Membiarkan kekasihnya pergi bekerja. Setelah itu, kaki jenjang itu turun dari ranjang, menginjak ubin yang dingin membuatnya menggigil dengan hanya baju piama tipis yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang kecil.

Dia melihat meja makan, terkejut mendapati sepiring roti panggang dengan selai coklat serta segelas susu dengan beberapa potongan stroberi di mangkuk kecil sebelahnya. Dengan siraman madu dan kacang almond yang segar.

"Dasar!" Suho bergumam saat melihat note kecil di sebelah hidangan makanannya. Perlahan pipinya memerah, panas. Melihat kalimat yang tertulis disana, tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang nampak jelas. Tak peduli sakit ataupun sehat, kris akan tetap jadi Kris yang seperti ini.

.

_Eat Me PLEASE!_

_Thanks for caring me all day and night._

_Now, I feel better._

_I will repay you tonight._

_With some HOT Session until sunrise come._

_Ps : I Love You, Joonmyun_

.

.

**Tuesday**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sick. Okay. Feel uncomfortable and well, I miss all my reader now TT_TT**

**Karena efek flu aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi menulisnya. Aku tak tahu ini bagus atau tidak tapi ini yang aku ingin tuliskan. And for Wednesday, Ssst! I'm already write it. I'll post it as soon as possible. Hehe..**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**#RAEYOOKANGENKALIAN**

**#ASTAGA!**

**#BYE!**


	4. Wednesday

Title : Wednesday

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : FLUFF (all of this part) and Romance (of course)

.

.

_**Fourth,**_

_**Wednesday!**_

.

.

**Wednesday**

.

.

Angin dingin yang tajam mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan jendela mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang ada di dalam rumah bercat putih sederhana itu. Jika dilihat dari luar, maka di dekat jendela yang terguyur air hujan, berdirilah seorang namja mungil bertubuh pendek yang menggigit bibirnya dengan khawatir. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah handphone yang digenggam. Dia bergidik tiap kali bunyi Guntur dan sambaran kilat terdengar. Menyala-nyala membuat bagian halamannya terang selama beberapa detik. Entah mengapa perasaannya gelisah, takut dan lain-lain melihat badai hujan yang cukup lebat, sempat turun bulir es kecil tadi dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Yifan…"

Suho bergumam kecil sembari menutup kedua telinganya, petir menyambar-nyambar. Kilatan terlihat menyayat langit dan deritan antar ranting pohon membuat bulu kuduk Suho meremang. Kalut.

Suho memencet nomor dan memanggil Yifan, baru jam 7 malam, namun Suho merasa ini sudah sangat malam.

"Yeobose…"

Terdengar Kris mengucapkan salam, namun Suho memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Yifan…"

Suho merajuk dari sini. Dia merengek, nada bicaranya terasa mau menangis.

"Sayang? Kenapa?"

Dengan perlahan Suho menggeleng, matanya sembab, "Sedang apa? Kau kapan pulang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, aku baru selesai meeting."

"Cepatlah pulang, aku takut sendirian…"

Mendengar nada bicara Suho yang tidak meyakinkannya, Kris langsung menyanggupi. Dia berjanji pada Suho akan pulang secepatnya dan meminta namja itu menunggu di dalam rumah saja. Sebenarnya Kris mendapat tawaran makan malam bersama rekannya, namun dia menolak. Kris tahu Suho, dia tidak akan betah di dalam rumah sendirian sementara badai mengamuk di luar. Meskipun dia cerewet dan selalu bisa mengatasi semuanya. Yang tidak bisa Suho atasi adalah ketakutannya sendiri. Namja itu selalu takut dengan apa yang dia pikirkan di otak. Hingga Kris harus bisa memastikannya selamat sebelum Suho menangis semalaman.

.

.

Kris memarkir mobilnya dan mengunci gerbang beserta garasi sebelum dia membuka pintu rumah, dimana lampu utama masih menyala dan keadaan yang sepi. Kris paham, cuaca memang mengerikan, dengan Guntur yang menyalak garang dan kilat yang tak henti-hentinya menyambar, angin bertiup kencang, membuat sebagian dari bajunya basah.

Tangan kekar Kris menarik gagang pintu, memutar lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Joonmyun?"

Bruk!

Sesosok mungil manusia mendekap tubuh basahnya dan menyembunyikan seluruh bagian wajah dalam dada bidang kekasihnya, sambil sesenggukan, terasa Suho mencengkram pinggangnya.

"Hei hei, sudah. Aku sudah datang."

"M..mian."

Kris tersenyum kecil, menjauhkan kepala Suho dan menghapus air matanya, mendaratkan ciuaman selamat datang pada kedua belah pipi tembam Suho. Hingga Kris bisa merasakan rasa asin dari air mata yang turun membasahi pipi.

"Ayolah, kenapa takut? Tak perlu sampai menangis begini."

Suho ikut-ikutan menghapus air matanya dan membiarkan Kris mengusap-usap kepala dan tengkuknya. Menenangkannya sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya yang terbalut rambut lembut berwarna hitam.

Merasa Suho sudah lumayan tenang. Kris mengangkat tubuh ringannya, di dalam gendongan koala dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Kalau kau takut sendirian, kau bisa meneleponku lebih awal, agar aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu menangis sendirian begini."

Suho mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa bisa setakut ini?"

"Kyungsoo mengajakku nonton film horror tadi saat jam makan siang. Aku terbayang terus," Suho menjelaskannya dengan tangan mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

Kris tertawa kecil, Suho ini lucu. Dia selalu menolak kalau menonton film horror namun dia penasaran. Dan akhirnya Suho akan menonton dengan ujung-ujungnya dia akan ketakutan dan akan menempel pada Kris setiap saat.

"Sudah tahu begitu, kenapa masih nekat melakukannya?"

Suho membela dirinya dengan cemberut, dia kira Kris meremehkannya hanya karena dia penakut, "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akan badai, adegan hantunya saat hujan badai begini jadi aku takut. Bukan salahku juga mau turun hujan!"

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir tebal Kris sebelum dia memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir seseorang yang sedang digondongnya ini.

"Kenapa menciumku?" Suho bertanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Karena bibirmu minta dicium! Dan apa ini, kau belum mandi ya?"

Pipi bakpao itu memerah, "Aku tidak mau mandi sendirian."

Jawaban itu membuat alis sebelah kiri milik Kris naik. Dia mendekati Suho, mencondongkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung kecil kekasihnya.

"Oh… lihat, siapa yang mesum sekarang?"

"A…apa sih?"

Kris merambatkan hidungnya pada pipi dan bibir kekasihnya.

"Tidak puas kemarin malam hum?"

Telinga yang tadinya hanya merasa panas kini nampak memerah pekat.

"Bu..bukan! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu! Jangan menggodaku terus."

Suho memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada lengan Kris dengan keras dan cepat, memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Iya iya, arraseo. Kita mandi, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi."

Dengan cepat Kris meletakkan tasnya di meja dan menggiring Suho menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Seakan tak peduli dengan cuaca di luar yang semakin memburuk, seusai mandi Suho langsung membiarkan Kris memanjakannya. Walaupun hanya dengan cara mengusak rambutnya yang basah karena keramas tadi, Suho sudah senang. Bathrobe yang ia kenakan masih melekat di tubuh mungilnya sementara Kris juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Bathrobe putih besar yang membungkus tubuh bidangnya.

"Jangan bergerak terus. Aku tidak bisa mengeringkanmu!"

Suho diam di atas ranjang sementara Kris mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Hehe…"

Namja tinggi itu menaikkan alis, tak mengerti alasan mengapa Suho tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kris hanya menunduk melihat Suho berdiri di depannya, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat pinggangnya. Tersenyum.

"Astaga, ada apa ini hum? Aku lihat seseorang sedang berusaha merayuku!"

Kris tertawa, sementara Suho hanya cemberut. Hanya sebentar sebelum namja mungil itu ikut-ikutan tertawa, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kris dengan erat. Meminta lebih dari sekedar pelukan.

Dan itu semua berakhir dengan terus menempelnya Suho di lengan Kris. Meskipun kekasihnya yang tinggi itu sudah membantunya berganti baju, memakaikan lotion dan menyisir rambut, Suho masih enggan lepas. Dia bilang 'Takut' entah karena apa. Tapi Kris juga tidak masalah sih, kapan lagi Suho akan menurut dan bertindak senang hati seperti ini.

Kris menangkup kedua tangan mungil Suho pada genggamannya yang hangat dan lebar. Menciumnya membuat kedua pipi gembil Suho memerah. Tubuh yang terbalut sweater kuning gading itu perlahan mendekati tubuh kekasihnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris dan menghirup aroma maskulin namja tinggi itu dari sana.

"Ada apa?"

Kris bertanya seraya membawa Suho dalam dekapan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Kau sudah bersamaku."

Suho mengangguk kecil, "Lebih. Lebih lama lagi, seperti ini."

Kris mencium kening Suho yang tertutup poni, membawanya dalam suasana nyaman meskipun sesekali terusik oleh dengkingan petir. Hal itulah yang Suho takutkan, Suho tidak terlalu suka suara petir menyambar kencang. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman dan ingin terus menutup telinganya.

"Hanya petir. Tidak apa."

Kris memaksa Suho membuka kedua daun telinganya yang tertutup telapak tangan. Mengendus aroma wangi seperti bayi dari tubuh Suho membuatnya menggeliat kecil.

"Ayo makan. Kau mau makan? Atau camilan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Suho sontak berdiri. Mengangguk semangat. Dia memang lapar, menunggu Kris pulang dengan ketakutannya sendiri membuat pikirannya mendadak ikut-ikutan lelah.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

.

.

Suara desahan muncul dari ruang tengah. Di atas sofa putih itulah, seorang tubuh terhimpit, dengan bibirnya yang sedang ditawan pria yang ukuran badannya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ungh…"

Kris menahan tubuh kekasihnya, membiarkan mulut mereka masih menempel memberebutkan sebulir stroberi di dalamnya. Suho menatap Kris dengan irisnya yang gelap, wajahnya merah bahkan hanya dengan merasakan namja tinggi itu melumat bibir bengkaknya. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus membalas dan menahan desahannya yang makin terdengar jelas.

Senyuman menyebalkan hadir di sudut bibir pria berambut coklat itu, dia suka saat yang seperti ini, saat Suho menyerah bahkan hanya dengan proses _make out_ di atas sofa. Sampai buah manis berwarna merah di mulut mereka berdua telah habis menghilang, Kris tak memperdulikannya. Suho terlihat makin betah, hingga liur menetes karena lidah Kris membelit lidahnya tak sabaran. Kedua kepala itu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba membelai seluruh bagian bibir keduanya, hingga Suho tak menyadari kalau-kalau rambut Kris berantakan, berkat dari remasan jari-jari mungilnya yang meminta lebih.

"Ukh!"

Pekikan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan putusnya tautan bibir mereka.

Dan Kris bisa melihat wajah Suho yang pucat. Ia menyadari, petir yang barusan menyambar membuat jendela bergetar dan menyebabkan bunyi gemuruh. Dia melihat saliva yang tersisa di ujung bibir kekasihnya yang masih mematung.

"Hei hei sudahlah."

Suho mendongak, merasa tangan lebar Kris mengusap ujung bibirnya, membersihkan semua kekacauan di tubuh mungilnya. Mulai dari rambut, wajah dan pakaian yang mulai berantakan.

"Maaf."

Kris menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil saat dia merasa Suho juga membantunya dalam hal yang sama, mengusap rambut untuk merapikannya, baju serta bekas-bekas liur di sepanjang bibir kekasihnya yang entah mengapa membuatnya malu.

"Kau masih takut? Masih membayangkan adegan film horror itu?"

Suho mengangguk, sebenarnya dia sebal. Mengapa otaknya masih mengingat dan enggan melupakannya.

"Dengar. Itu semua tidak nyata. Buang pikiran anehmu dan jangan kau pedulikan."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ingat saat kita bersama dan merasa hangat dalam pelukan. Maka kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Suho menunduk, tetap seperti itu bahkan saat Kris menariknya mendekat, menaikkan dagunya dan mulai mengeluarkankan lidahnya yang panjang. Menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir kekasihnya, perlahan, membuat Suho memejamkan mata, meminta lagi. Sehingga suara decakan terdengar, timbul dari kecupan ringan yang terus terjadi antara keduanya.

"Hei, tertawalah. Aku ingin mendengarmu tertawa. Biasanya kau selalu mengeluh geli kalau aku menjilatmu begini, atau juga kau akan mengataiku jorok?"

Teringat kejadian waktu Suho marah-marah hanya karena Kris menjilatnya, ia lantas tertawa menampilkan giginya yang rapi.

Suho tersipu, memukul lengan kekar Kris saat pemuda itu menghisap sebentar bibir bawahnya.

"Mesum!"

"YA! Kau yang suka kenapa aku yang selalu di bilang mesum hah?"

Tawa keras muncul dari mulut mungil Suho, ia hendak berdiri untuk menjauh namun gagal saat tangan kekasihnya lebih cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya, menggelitiki pinggang rampingnya cepat-cepat.

Keduanya baru bisa berhenti saat jarak kedua wajah mereka tak tebih dari 5 senti. Membuat aura _make out_ yang tadi menyingkir kini kembali, tak sanggup menahan godaan bibir merah Suho, Kris merasa dia harus cepat-cepat menempelkannya, menghisap dan melumatnya sampai puas.

Namun, semuanya harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba lampu padam, mengundang lengkingan terkejut Suho yang langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh bidang kekasihnya. Menyembunyikan wajah dan hampir terisak disana.

Gelap.

"Mati listrik," Kris bergumam sebari menepuk punggung sempit Suho. Menenangkannya dari syok. Satu lagi hal yang dibenci Suho saat hujan badai selain petir dan kilat. Adalah kemungkinan mati listrik yang membuat gelap, Suho tidak terlalu suka gelap, apalagi sendirian.

"Sshh… tenanglah, sudah aku bilang kalau ini tidak apa-apa."

Suho mengangguk dalam pelukannya namun masih terdengar suara samar-samar deru nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Jangan takut oke, kau mau ikut aku mengambil lilin di dapur?" Kris berdiri, membawa pergelangan tangan Suho yang langsung menyambutnya cepat.

Keduanya bercengkraman erat, dan entah mengapa, saat tangan mungil itu tergenggam, hangat dan nyaman perlahan mampir dan berdiam diri di tubuh mungil pria berparas manis itu.

.

.

Keduanya berdiam diri di ruang santai. Sebuah sudut ruangan kecil tanpa kursi dan hanya beralaskan karpet tebal yang empuk dan bantal-bantal bertaburan di sana. Ruang kecil yang juga terdapat televisi dan rak-rak buku itu terlihat nyaman karena ada di ujung memberikan kesan nyaman dan hangat.

Suho duduk di sana, sementara Kris datang dengan membawa selimut tebal yang lebar dan beberapa buah bantal. Lilin kecil yang menyebarkan bau harum Kris letakkan di meja yang agak jauh dari keduanya. Namun masih memberikan cahaya remang.

"Serius mau tidur di luar?"

Suho mengangguk saat Kris bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Takut di kamar."

Kris tertawa dan menyanggupi saja permintaan kekasihnya. Diletakkannya juga boneka lumba-lumba besar di samping Suho membuat sekitar mereka penuh dengan bantal dan benda-benda berbulu yang hangat.

Sementara Suho memakai kaus kaki tebalnya, Kris membenarkan sweater milik Suho dan merapikan rambut kekasihnya. Dirinya juga merapatkan jaketnya sendiri serta memakai kaus kaki bermotif sama dengan milik Suho. Warnanya biru laut, dengan motif Dalmatian putih.

Kris yang duduk bersandar pada dinding membawa Suho yang ringan dalam pelukannya. Mendudukkannya dalam pangkuan dan menyingkap poninya, memberikan belaian di pipi dan lengannya.

"Aku jadi seperti menggendong bayi."

Suho tersipu, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah kalau lelah…" Suho terkikik ringan saat Kris makin mengendus wajahnya, lagi-lagi seperti ini, membuatnya merasa diterpa nafas yang panas.

Suho memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Kris sebelum kekasihnya itu menepuk punggung dan menggumamkan nyanyian ringan. Hingga mata itu terlihat makin berat, Suho mengusakkan hidung mungilnya pada dada Kris dan mendengkur halus disana. Meringkuk seperti bola pada Kris yang langsung membungkus tubuh keduanya dengan selimut tebal.

"Tidurlah. Sshh…"

Barulah saat Suho benar-benar tertidur dalam pelukan kekasihnya, Kris tersenyum melihat wajah Suho yang tertimpa cahaya remang itu begitu damai. Lelah dengan pikiran anehnya sedari tadi membuat Suho begitu nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Diletakkannya Suho di atas bantal, karena lengannya terlalu lelah menyangga kepala Suho. yang langsung disambut dengan erangan manja dan remasan di sekitar jaketnya. Memaksa Kris agar ikut berbaring dan merapatkan diri.

Jarum menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, baru saat itulah badai berhenti mengamuk, berubah menjadi gerimis halus yang damai, dengan desiran angin yang lembut. Seolah tak mau mengusik dua manusia yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukan masing-masing.

.

.

Suho menyeduh teh melati di atas teko saat melihat Kris menganakan jas keluar dari kamar. Berisap berangkat kerja bersamanya.

Ciuman singkat Suho berikan pada kedua belah pipi tirus Kris sembari mengoleskan mentega pada roti keringnya, dengan sosis dan telur goreng yang ada di dalam piring.

"Aku rasa aku tidak keberatan kalau badai lagi nanti malam."

Kris menaikkan alis, meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Suho.

"Karena aku bisa memintamu pulang lebih cepat lagi, manja-manja padamu lagi, seperti semalam."

Kris mendekati tubuh kekasihnya yang mungil, mensejajarkan wajah, "Kau mau aku pulang cepat?"

Dengan semangat, Suho mengangguk.

"Aku akan pulang lebih cepat, tak peduli itu badai atau apapun."

Ciuman kecil Kris berikan pada bibir _kissable_ milik Suho, menghisapnya cukup lama hingga berakhir dengan sebuah lumatan ringan.

"1 jam lebih cepat?" terdengar Kris menawar.

Suho menggeleng, tak setuju.

"2 jam, lebih cepat dari biasanya."

Kris tertawa, menggendeng lengan Suho yang kecil.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

**Wednesday**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**RAE PULANG KAMPUNG YUHUUU ! **

**Karena kelas 12 sedang UN, jadi Rae boleh balik ke habitat asalnya Rae. YIPPIE!**

**Dan Well, maaf karena Wednesday-nya baru upload sekarang karena belakangan ini rae demam. Semakin parah karena cuaca yang enggak menentu. Berhubung sudah baikan, rae menyempatkan diri mengupload. Terima kasih doanya juga di kotak review.**

**Untuk Thursday, entahlah rae belum ada ide yang menarik di otak. Wkwk.**

**So, please give me more suggestion and support.**

**Thanks !**

**.**

**.**

**#RAEPULANG**

**#SENENGBANGETMESKIPUNPRNYABANYAK**

**#SAYANGKRISHO**

**#SAYANGREADERS**

**#MUAH!**

**.**

**Much Love :***

**SungRaeYoo**

**/bow/**


	5. Thursday

Title : Thursday

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : FLUFF (all of this part) and Romance (of course)

.

.

_**Fifth,**_

_**Thursday!**_

.

.

**Thursday**

.

.

Baru jam 6 sore dan gerimis sudah mengguyur. Suho pulang lebih awal karena dia ingin memasak untuk kekasihnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kris mengeluh sakit perut dan jadwal makannya berantakan karena tugas yang menumpuk. Sebagai seorang yang bekerja di bidang keperawatan dan ahli gizi, Suho tidak mau Kris sakit. Sudah 2 hari ini Kris bawa bekal rutin ke kantor karena Suho selalu tidak percaya kalau Kris tidak akan makan makanan yang aneh saat jam makan siang. Kekasihnya itu agak susah diberi tahu, apalagi menahan godaan pada makanan. Dan dia mengancam Kris tidak akan mau tidur satu ranjang lagi kalau namja jangkung itu terus-terusan mengomel dan menolak ini-itu yang dia bawakan.

"Aku masak apa ya?" namja itu mengusap rambutnya sambil memakai celemek rilakkuma dan membuka pintu kulkas. Menyebabkan hawa dingin langsung keluar membuatnya merinding.

Di kulkas besar itu hanya terisi dengan daging dan beberapa sayuran. Sementara di cabinet dapur ada beberapa jenis pasta dan sereal. Suho jadi tidak tahu dia harus masak apa. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, Suho mengeluarkan tahu, jamur dan daging ayam serta bawang Bombay. Saat dirinya hendak menarik keluar sebungkus sawi dari rak paling bawah lemari esnya, Suho terkejut mendengar suara bel dibunyikan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia melepas celemek, setengah berlari dan kemudian membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam…"

Seseorang membungkuk di depan saat Suho membuka pintu, dia melihat lelaki muda dengan tas di punggungnya, rambutnya hitam dan mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan jaket abu-abu gelap.

"Jongin?"

"Joonmyun hyung!"

Keduanya bengong setelah saling menatap.

"Kenapa hyung disini?"

Suho mengernyit "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau kemari?"

Jongin balas mengerutkan dahi, dia menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum membentulkan posisi tas, "Apa hyung bercanda? Aku ingin menemui kakakku. Hyung sendiri?"

"Kakak? Kakakmu?" Suho tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum dia terpekik "OMO! Kris maksudmu?"

Jongin mengangguk "Hyung kenal dia? Dia ada di rumah tidak? Eh tapi tunggu, kenapa Joonmyun hyung ada di sini?"

Suho yang masih dengan kebingungan di otaknya kemudian menyeret Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah. Mendudukkannya di kursi tamu sebelum berlari ke dapur untuk mematikan rebusan airnya. Dia kembali lagi dan menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan.

"A..aku tinggal disini," dan Suho juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Hah? Tinggal?" Jongin berpikir sebentar sebelum dia berteriak kencang "ASTAGA KRIS HYUNG SUDAH MENIKAH?"

Lantas pria mungil itu melebarkan matanya "Ti… tidak!"

Suho menggeleng kecil, menatap sosok anak yang berusia 3 tahun lebih muda darinya ini. Sebenarnya Suho mengenal Jongin, tidak terlalu akrab, dia hanya pernah bertemu pemuda yang saat ini sedang menempuh pendidikan di sebuah universitas itu karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. 2 kali, pertama saat Kyungsoo mengenalkan pacar barunya, dan kedua saat namja ini berobat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

Ya ya, pria dengan tinggi hampir setara dengan Kris ini memang pacar baru Kyungsoo sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Kyungsoo memang lebih tua, dan mereka menjalin hubungan yang sepertinya agak rumit. Jongin kuliah di Cheondamdong, dia hanya menjenguk Kyungsoo si Seoul jika dia tidak sibuk dan jika dia punya waktu kosong di sela jadwal kuliahnya. Suho ingat sudah beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo bilang Jongin datang menemuinya dan tinggal selama beberapa hari dengannya. Tidak lama, Kyungsoo bisa maklum karena Jongin sudah memasuki akhir semester.

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kalau Suho pacaran dengan Kris. Karena Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya.

"Tunggu… bukannya Kris anak tunggal?" Suho bertanya dengan anda heran. Itu karena Kris tidak pernah becerita kalau dia punya adik atau semacamnya. Lagipula, dari awal Kris memang mangaku kalau dia anak tunggal.

"Hehe, dia bukan kakak kandungku hyung, dia kakak sepupuku. Anak dari kakak ayahku, ayahku menikah dengan orang Korea, sementara ayah Kris hyung menikah dengan orang Kanada. Jadinya kami terpisah jauh. Tapi behubung Tuan Wu punya perusahaan di Korea, makanya Kris hyung jadinya bekerja di Korea juga."

Suho mengangguk kecil, "Kau masih dengan Kyungsoo kan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk "Dua hari ini aku menginap di apartemennya dan aku bilang kalau aku ingin menemui kakakku, besok pagi aku akan kembali ke Cheondamdong, kuliahku dimulai lusa depan."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kris punya adik sepupu, kalian tidak terlalu mirip."

Jongin tertawa keras, mendapati sifat polos kekasih kakaknya tersebut.

"Hyung hari ini aku menginap di sini ya? Aku kangen Kris hyung. Lagipula, aku kasihan merepotkan Kyungsoo terus. Dia jadi tidur berdua denganku padahal ranjangnya kecil."

Suho mengangguk kecil, "Sebentar lagi Kris pasti pulang, aku mau masak dulu. Oh ya, letakkan saja barang-baramu."

"Terima kasih," Jongin meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang keluarga dan mengikuti Suho yang sudah ada di dapur, mengenakan celemek rilakkuma dan mengupasi lobak.

"Hyung, perlu ku bantu tidak?"

Suho tersenyum dan menggeleng, sejauh ini, Suho berpandangan kalau Jongin adalah pria yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Dia sering membuatnya tertawa sambil melontarkan cerita-cerita menarik.

"Tidak ah, kau kan tamu. Duduk saja kalau mau mengobrol sementara aku memasak makan malam. Kau belum makan kan?"

Jongin menggeleng "Hehe, terima kasih hyung. Kau baik sekali ya, bisa betah dengan Kris hyung?"

"Huh?"

"Yaah.. Kris hyung kan orangnya menyebalkan. Datar juga orangnya, pintar sih pintar tapi cuek banget. Kan Jongin orangnya cerewet hyung, kalau ngobrol sama dia pasti Jongin dicuekin."

Suho tertawa sembari memasukkan potongan kol dan sawi ke atas panci yang sudah diisi air.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk, dia yang ikut membantu Suho dengan memotong bawang mendadak mengeraskan ketukan pisau dengan talenan yang dia pakai.

"Tidak, Kris selama ini baik. Dia romantis kok, menyebalkan kadang-kadang sih, tapi sejauh ini dia sangat perhatian padaku."

Namja yang saat ini berhenti memotong bawang itu menoleh menatap Suho yang mengaduk sup, entah mengapa dia melihat guratan merah di kedua pipi tembam kekasih kakaknya tersebut.

"Benarkah? Memang di rumah Kris hyung orang yang seperti apa? Awas saja kalau dia menyebalkan hanya padaku!"

"Err… seperti apa ya?" Suho berfikir sejenak sembari mengambil bawang dari tangan Jongin dan menumisnya di penggorengan "Kris ya seperti Kris saja. Mesum sih kadang, tapi dia baik. Perhatian."

Jongin tertawa kecil, baralih dari bawang ke arah wortel, membantu memotongnya menjadi bentuk dadu.

"Hyung… aku boleh bertanya sesuatu tidak?"

Entah kenapa Suho malah mengerutkan dari, mendengar suara Jongin yang memelan.

"Apa?"

"Err… Joonmyun hyung dan Kris hyung sudah pernah melakukan… errr… 'itu' belum?"

Dan memang Suho saja yang terlalu polos untuk mengerti, dia malah memasang wajah bingung "Apa?"

"Hubungan… em.. yaah… begaimana bilangnya ya?" Jongin tampak menggaruk tengkuknya lagi.

Sementara Suho masih menanti ucapan Jongin dengan wajah bingung.

"Mm… bercinta? Yah itu, semacam itu maksudku!"

Mendadak wajah putih yang tadi pucat itu tampak memerah. Dikarenakan suhu panas dari nyala api kompor dan malu yang membuat darah berkumpul di sekitar pipi bahkan merambat hingga telinga mungilnya.

"K… kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Jongin terkekeh kecil mendapati Suho yang mendadak canggung, "Tidak apa-apa kok hyung, aku hanya ingin tahu. Penasaran bisa dibilang."

Akhirnya, demi menjawab pertanyaan aneh adik sepupu Kris ini, Suho mengangguk samar.

"Astaga! Sungguh?"

Kepala itu bergerak lagi, mengangguk.

"Berapa kali?"

Dan perbincangan seperti ini membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk bertanya lagi. Menggoda Suho rupanya seru juga.

"Em.. er… ti..tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah menghitungnya."

Dan jawaban itu membuat Jongin menganga lebar. Kalau Suho sampai tidak tahu dan tidak menghitung, itu pasti sudah sering.

"Astaga hyung! Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Suho bingung, kenapa arah pembicaraannya jadi samapai ke sini sih?

"Mungkin… em… 2 tahun, lebih. Yah, begitulah."

"Pantas saja!"

Jemari lentik itu memasukkan daging ke dalam penggorengan dan membiarkan Jongin dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung hyung!"

Suho menoleh, sembari menuangkan ayam asam manis di atas piring saji, Jongin kembali berbisik lagi, membuat Suho was-was dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan bocah berkulit tan ini.

"Rasanya seperti apa sih?"

Dan ini yang membuat Suho sukses memerah seperti lampu merah perempatan jalan. Begaimana dia memberi tahu bocah ini tentang rasanya? Dasar gila!

"YA! Kau sedang apa disini?"

Suara bass muncul membuat Suho dan Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat seorang berjas abu-abu yang tersampir di tangannya itu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Jongin menarik kursi, berlari menghambur memeluk tubuh tinggi kakaknya.

"Bocah! Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Hehe, aku kangen padamu hyung!"

Kris mengerutkan kening "Tapi aku tidak! astaga, kalau kau mau datang, kau harusnya bilang padaku dulu, Suho pasti terkejut."

Suho tersenyum, masih dengan wajah memerah yang belum hilang dari pipinya.

"Aku menginap sehari ini hyung, besok aku pulang ke Cheondamdong!"

Kris menaikkan telinga "Dasar! Kau jangan merepotkanku. Awas ya! Lagipula kenapa kau kesini? Kuliah sudah beres? Kapan kau mau menyelesaikan tugasmu kalau kau main-main terus di Seoul?"

"Hyung!" Jongin merajuk kesal pada kakaknya "Aku kesini bukan bermain, aku juga menyelesaikan tugas…"

Kris melonggarkan dasi, menyampirkan jas.

"…sambil bermain," Jongin tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah membuat Kris menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil melihat Suho di depannya. Masih dengan celemek dan sendok kayu di tangan kirinya.

"Sepupumu lucu."

Kris mendecak, "Dia hanya bocah nakal yang suka merepotkan kakaknya. Omong-omong, kau pulang lebih awal?"

Suho mengangguk, tersenyum "Selamat datang. Kau pasti lelah."

Seolah tak peduli dengan adik sepupunya yang mematung di kursi meja makan, namja tinggi yang baru pulang kerja itu menarik pinggang kekasihnya mendekat, mendaratkan ciuman di bibir kekasihnya cukup lama membuat Suho yang sedikit canggung itu menggeliat, takut menimbulkan desahan. Hingga saat Kris melumatnya sebentar, Suho memukul lengannya, memaksa tautan itu terputus dan berakhir dengan Suho yang makin merasa malu saat Kris berbisik di telinganya.

"_Saranghae."_

Suho tak menjawab dan hanya menunduk dengan pipi semburat warna crimson. Kris berjalan melewati Jongin, menepuk kepalanya dan mengundang protes dari adiknya tersebut sebelum berlalu ke kamar untuk berganti baju.

"Kini aku tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah menghitungnya hyung! Pasti sudah sangat sering."

.

.

Suho tersenyum kecil dan melepas celemekknya. Menata semua hidangan di meja dan mulai membuat minuman.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Suho menawarkan.

"Susu!"

Jongin memang suka minum susu, selain karena dia punya ambisi untuk menyaingi tubuh tinggi mejulang kakaknya, Kyungsoo juga sering menggodanya kalau minum susu bisa jadi lebih keren. Aneh sih, tapi Jongin percaya saja. Toh minum susu rasanya enak. Dia jadi tidak cepat terlihat tua.

"Kris hyung selalu pulang jam segini ya?"

Suho meletakkan segelas susu di depan Jongin dan mengambil duduk "Tidak juga, hari ini dia ada meeting jadinya pulang agak larut. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk."

"Ooh… em hyung, kenapa bisa pacaran dengan kakakku?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang ini, Suho tidak terlalu canggung untuk menjawab "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Kalau suka, maka ya sudah suka, begitu. Aku hanya merasa cocok dengannya, Kris membantuku banyak hal dan menjagaku dengan baik. Apalagi semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, Kris menjadi semakin perhatian."

Jongin mengangguk kecil sembari melihat ke arah meja makan, ada spaghetti saus daging dan keju, sup dan ayam asam manis, disertai anggur dan beberapa bulir stroberi di dalam mangkuk kaca.

"Kalau Yifan sendiri, menurutmu dia seperti apa?"

Giliran Suho yang pertanya, Jongin menjawabnya dengan tangan menyangga pipinya.

"Hyung orangnya menyebalkan, tapi perhatian. Dia sangat sayang pada Tuan dan Nyonya Wu dan keluarga besarnya, sampai dia sudah menganggapku seperti adik dan membantuku sebagai tutor belajar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa saat kuliah. Kris hyung, ketika aku SMA dia yang selalu mengambil raporku karena orang tuaku bekerja di Jepang. Kadang dia seperti ayah, dan kakak di saat yang bersamaan."

Suho tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Memangnya dulu dia seperti apa? Hmm… aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang masa lalunya," Suho memaksa Jongin bercerita lebih banyak sembari mendekatkan bangkunya. Takut naga itu keluar dan memergoki mereka berdua sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Hmm kalau dulunya sih, Kris hyung anaknya cool. Agak nakal sih, pernah juga dia di skors seminggu penuh gara-gara berantem dengan geng sekolah lain. Tuan Wu sampai marah-marah. Kadang dia selalu bersikap sok jagoan waktu SMA, dia tidak pernah punya pacar, tapi disukai banyak orang, saat valentine maka aku yang akan makan semua coklatnya, hehe. Tapi dia jadi pendiam sejak Tuan Wu mulai ketahuan punya penyakit jantung. Karena Kris hyung jadi anak satu-satunya, waktu kuliah dia belajar ilmu manajemen bisnis dan jadinya melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga deh."

Suho terkikik saat Jongin menceritakan masa lalu kekasihnya tersebut, banyak yang dia tidak tahu, dan ingin dia ketahui lebih banyak lagi. Namun semuanya batal saat namja itu keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur dan mengambil duduk.

"Dosamu bertambah banyak kalau kau terus menyebarkan aib kakakmu sendiri Jongin! Kau cerita macam-macam pada Joonmyun ya?"

Suho tertawa dan Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya "Apasih hyung! Aku tidak menceritakan aibmu, hyung sendiri yang suka mengumbar aib diri sendiri."

Mata elang itu melotot tajam mengintimidasi bocah berambut hitam itu. Membuat Jongin beralih menatap kekasih kakaknya, melancarkan puppy eyes yang bisa membuat Suho tersenyum dan menyuruh Kris berhenti mengusili Jongin.

Kris melongo, bahkan saat makan melihat kedua orang di depannya ini bercanda membuatnya heran. Dasar setan kecil kurang ajar. Tidak cukup dia merecoki rumahnya bahkan juga merebut perhatian kekasihnya tersebut.

Perlahan makan ayam tidak lagi menarik bagi Kris. pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Jongin yang terlihat memang sedang berusaha menggodanya dengan terus mengaja Suho bercerita dan bercanda. Hingga tertawa-tawa, kekasih mungilnya itu juga tak sadar kalau Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"YA! Kenapa kalian malah asik sendiri sih?"

Kris menyemprot kedua manusia di depannya dengan kesal dan Jongin hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Hyung jangan cemburu dong!"

Bocah kurang ajar, kenapa juga Kyungsoo mau dengan bocah ingusan yang hobi menjahili orang ini.

Dan makan malam itu diisi dengan gerutuan Kris dan pertengkaran kecil dua kakak beradik itu, membuat Suho kebingungan. Pada siapa dia harus memihak.

.

.

"Kau tidur disini tidak masalah kan?" Kris membuka sebuah kamar di dekat kamar tidur utama, kamar yang berukuran sedang dengan dominasi warna krem dan coklat. Tidak sebesar kamar Kris dan Suho, namun cukup luas.

Jongin mengangguk, sembari meletakkan tasnya, bocah itu tersenyum senang dan membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Aku hanya akan bermalam hari ini kok," ujarnya.

"Ya ya, cepatlah pulang dan jangan mampir-mampir lagi disini!" Kris mendengus sebal sementara Suho menyikut perut kekasihnya dengan keras.

"Tidak apa Jongin, kau bisa kembali lain kali. Istirahatlah, besok kau pulang, pastikan kau tidak lelah," Suho tersenyum dan membiarkan Jongin beristirahat.

Namja itu menutup pintu, detik berikutnya terdegar suara tubuh yang ambruk di atas kasur. Sudah dipastikan Jongin terlelap disana.

Kini menyisahkan Suho yang membersihkan dapur dan bekas makan malam mereka dan Kris yang berlalu menuju kamar.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Suho mengelap tangannya, memutuskan kembali ke kamar dan menengok keadaan Kris. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu kesal karena dia lebih memperhatikan adik sepupunya, membuat Suho sedikit merasa bersalah dan merasa geli sendiri karena lagi-lagi pacarnya itu bersifat kekanakan karena hal yang tidak penting.

"Kris?"

Bruak!

Tubuh mungilnya tertarik mengundang pekikan terkejut, saat ditahannya tubuh ringan Suho hingga terlentang di ranjang, namja itu membulatkan matanya bahkan tak bisa sekedar berkata apa-apa, bibirnya terbungkam dengan bibir tebal kekasihnya tersebut. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, Kris terus mendesaknya, melumat kasar bibirnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipakan saliva. Suho melenguh, tak tahan, menggeliat kecil, menutup matanya, menyampirkan lengannya di leher Kris dan tak meminta untuk berhenti.

Baru saat gerakan itu melemah, Suho membukan mata, melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang berantakan dengan perlahan bibir mereka berdua terlepas, menyisahkan deru nafas tak beraturan.

"Kau… kenapa?"

Kris menggeleng, membantu Suho duduk di atas ranjang sementara Kris berdiri dengan bibirnya yang membengkak di dapan tubuh kekasihnya. Menginjakan kakinya yang jenjang di atas ubin.

"Aku hanya tak tahan denganmu."

Suho memerah lagi, "Huh?"

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu di depan Jongin. Dia masih kecil!"

Seketika pria bertubuh mungil itu paham, "Tapi kau menciumku saat pulang tadi!"

"Hanya kecupan," Kris mengelak, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Suho mengerutkan dahi, menggoda "Kau melumatnya tadi!" mulut kecilnya yang cerewet itu protes tidak terima. Siapa juga yang sudah membuat bibirnya bengkak sejak tadi kalau bukan Kris yang susah menahan diri.

"Iya iya, aku tahu aku kelepasan."

Dan semburat merah di pipi tirus Kris membuat Suho tertawa ringan. Suho paling tahu apa kelemahan Kris, dan apa yang membuatnya susah menahan diri. Pacaran selama lebih dari 2 tahun ini membuatnyan tahu dan paham, apa yang paling bisa membuat Kris merasa tergoda.

Baru saat Suho hendak bertanya apakah Kris cemburu padanya atau tidak, tubuh mungilnya itu sudah didempet duluan. Diciumnya lagi bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak, tak peduli tatapan terkejut Suho, telapak tangan Kris yang lebar malah dengan santainya menyusup ke balik kaus merah muda kekasihnya, meraba pinggang, dan mendesak bibirnya lagi, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, menyusupkan lidah, menggigit, dan melumatnya tidak sabaran, diselingi hisapan kuat membuat Suho kuwalahan membalasnya. Sepertinya dia tidak salah menyebut Kris mesum seperti yang dia ceritakan pada Jongin.

"Ungh.. mph.."

Suho tak bisa mengontrolnya lagi, desahan keluar dari bibirnya, halus, dan ringan. Kris mendengarnya samar dan tak sengaja tertangkap telinganya. Tubuh ringan Suho menggeliat, menahan tubuh tinggi besar Kris yang bergesekan dengannya. Tak peduli bagaimanapun, Suho paling mudah menyerah saat Kris menyeretnya agar _make out_. Membuatnya semakin tak berdaya lebih-lebih saat Kris membelai tulang pipinya, meminta akses lebih lebar.

"Mmphh… engh…"

Lidah panjang Kris keluar dari mulut Suho yang terbuka, dengan erangan nafas memburu dan desahan yang masih tertinggal. Kris menghapus sisa liur yang tersebar, membelai bibir Suho yang membengkak akibat ulahnya menggunakan ibu jari dan mengakhirnya dengan kecupan lembut.

"Ke…kenapa denganmu?"

Mungkin Suho heran karena Kris tiba-tiba menciumnya seliar tadi. Dia meraba rambut Kris dan menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Aku… kesal."

"Apanya?"

Kris memejamkan mata dan menikmati belaian lembut jemari kekasihnya pada pipi dan pelipisnya.

"Kau begitu memperhatikan Jongin padahal aku sedang stress di kantor."

Alasan itu membuat Suho tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir Kris.

"Berhentilah… menjadi… pencemburu..."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

Suho mencubit pinggang Kris keras hingga lelaki tinggi itu mengaduh, "Bohong!" semburnya hingga Kris akhirnya terpaksa menyerah sebelum dia mendapat cubitan lain yang membuat kulitnya memerah.

"Kris…"

"Apa?"

Namja tinggi itu terlentang di atas kasur sementara Suho menjatuhkan diri di atasnya, menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua menempel, dengan lengan Kris yang berotot melingkari pinggang Suho.

"Tapi Jongin bertanya padaku…"

"Memang apa yang dia tanyakan?"

Suho mendesis kecil, sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan menyembunyikan wajah manisnya pada perpotongan leher jenjang Kris.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bercinta denganmu."

Dan kali ini, mata tajam Kris membulat cepat.

"Huh? Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku…aku tidak pernah menghitungnya! La..lagipula, pertanyaan aneh seperti itu mana mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya dengan benar!"

Kris merasakan suara Suho bergetar di lehernya membuatnya terkekeh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kita melakukannya terlalu sering sih."

Dan bisa dipastikan wajah Suho memerah sekarang.

"Kau yang memaksaku!" omel lelaki mungil itu dengan kesal.

Namja bermarga Wu itu mencibir, "Kau yang menggodaku. Dan siapa juga yang meminta lagi akhirnya?"

Bingo!

Suho diam tak bisa menimpali ucapan kekasihnya lagi.

Sampai akhirnya Kris bangun dari tidurnya, dengan tetap membawa Suho di pelukan. Dia mengusap rambut lembut Suho sebelum namja mungil itu sadar apa yang kekasihnya ini lakukan.

"Kris?"

Kancing bajunya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan perutnya yang putih, namja itu semakin kaget karena kancing celana dan resletingnya juga dibuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! YA!"

Kris mendecak, lalu melucuti pakaian Suho sebelum menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, mesum seperti biasa.

"Menurutmu?"

"_Make love_?" suho bertanya takut-takut.

Suara kekehan muncul, Kris berdiri, membuka lemari dan mengambil sepasang piama tidur. Memakaikannya di tubuh mungil Suho dengan hati-hati.

"Sekarang siapa yang mengajakku bercinta?"

Suho memerah, dia membiarkan Kris memakaikan baju dan celana piama bermotif domba itu. Tak berkomentar, karena dia tahu percuma saja beradu debat dengan kekasihnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu malam ini, jangan menggodaku oke?"

"Kenapa tidak?" bodohnya lelaki mungil itu malah bertanya begitu.

Kris mendekat, menarik Suho ke dalam pelukan setelah mematikan lampu. Keduanya jatuh di atas ranjang dan Suho masih penasaran dengan jawabannya. Keduanya berbagi ciuman dan lumatan di bibir lembut mereka, cukup lama dan masih sekasar tadi, membuat suara kecipakan itu terdengar, desahan lembut dan decakan.

"Mph… Krish…"

"Ssstt…."

Suho menatapnya penuh pertanyaan, saat Kris menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya, menyuruhnya diam.

Beberapa saat setelah keheningan di antara keduanya, sebuah jawaban yang Kris berikan di telinga Suho membuat pipi bakpao itu memerah. Mengetahui jawaban Kris yang membuatnya merasa malu. keduanya berhenti mengecap bibir pasangannya dan berganti dengan Suho bergelung manja di tubuh atletis Kris. Berbisik sebaris kalimat sayang dan selamat tidur sebelum terlelap.

.

"_Karena aku tidak mau membagi suara desahanmu dengan Jongin malam ini."_

.

.

.

**Thursday,**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Huff. Hey, I'm back with my Thursday. Ahaha, Rae seneng banget karena akhirnya bisa dapat ide setelah liat posternya Jongin di kamar temennya Rae. Well, terima kasih ide-idenya dan semangatnya. Serta doa-doanya juga. Banyak yang bilang 'Astaga Joonie manja banget di Wednesday kemarin', wkwk, emang sengaja sih, Rae suka Suho yang imut-imut manja gitu soalnya mukanya unyu. Nah, kan Kris mukanya kayak om-om mesum, jadinya Rae suka sekali perpaduan antara 2 orang ini /**

**Oh ya, entah kebetulan atau tidak, banyak yang menyadari kalau Rae suka menonjolkan adegan kissing keduanya. Hehe, itu karena Rae enggak bisa bikin nc, atau yang rate m semacam itu, Rae suka adegan kissing yang manis tapi mesum-mesum gimana gitu /ADUHKETAHUANMESUMDEH/ karena Rae masih nyandang title 'AUTHOR DIBAWAH UMUR' hehe, belum usia 17 tahun tapi bikin rate m kan agak gimana gitu /TAPIPENGEN/ jadinya cuma bisa dapet kissingnya aja, lagian bikin adegan gituan udah gemeter sendiri /DUAR/.**

**Untuk Friday, tunggu ya! mungkin enggak akan lama-lama, kalau kalian masih menyempatkan memberikan saran dan komentarnya. Terima kasih banyak dari hati mendalam.**

**SEE YA!**

**.**

**.**

**#RAEBELUM17TAHUN**

**#RAEUDAHSEMBUH**

**#SAYANGKALIAN**

**#SAYANGKRISHO**

**.**

**.**

**BABAY!**

**SUNGRAEYOO ^^V**

**/DEEPBOW/**


	6. Friday

Title : Friday

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : FLUFF (all of this part) and Romance (of course)

.

.

_**Sixth,**_

_**Friday!**_

.

.

**Friday**

.

.

Kris pulang dari kantor dan melihat TV menyala di ruang tengah menayangkan program berita malam. Agak heran melihat rumah tampak sepi karena Suho biasanya akan menyambutnya saat dia pulang. Setelah melepaskan sepatu dan melonggarkan dasi, Kris memicingkan mata melihat seorang namja tergeletak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka di atas sofa lembut berwarna putih. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah remote TV dan cangkir teh di meja kaca yang ada di depannya.

"Astaga," Kris mematikan TV sebelum melepas jas kerjanya. Menyampirkannya di sofa lain dan mengambil duduk tepat di samping Suho yang sama sekali tidak tersadar kalau dia sebenarnya sudah pulang.

"Joonmyun…"

Kris menepuk pipi tembam Suho yang mengundang lenguhan tidak nyaman. Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat.

"Kim Joonmyun, ayo bangun, jangan tidur di sofa."

Suho bergeming, dia menggeliat dan mengeluh dalam tidurnya.

Tak mendapat perhatian membuat Kris menghela nafas, dia membelai kepala Suho dan menyapukan ibu jarinya pada bibir bawah kekasihnya, entah kenapa. Sebelum Kris memutuskan untuk meletakkan kepala Suho pada bahunya, dan membawanya dalam dekapan yang nyaman, memaksa pria bertubuh mungil itu menggeliat, menyamankan posisinya.

Kris tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah tidur Suho yang lucu. Bibir merah setengah terbuka dengan rambut berantakan serta sweater tipis kebesaran di tubuhnya yang pendek. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang suka minta gendong sebelum tidur, kadang menggigil sendirian dan merengek pada tidurnya.

"Euh.."

Alis tebal Kris naik mendengar Suho melenguh, tak menyadari kalau dia ada dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Kris mendekatkan wajah, menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua, menghirup wangi yang kini terasa seperti green tea. Namun melihat wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, Kris tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menubrukkan bibirnya pada milik Suho yang lembut seperti es krim. Manis dan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti.

Suho tidak bangun, meskipun kekasihnya yang jangkung itu masih menciumnya, memberikan lumatan lembut di bibirnya yang merah. Baru saat Suho perlahan membuka mulutnya, dan Kris melesakkan lidahnya masuk, menyentuh apapun yang ada di dalam mulut mungil kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ugh.."

Suho menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya yang berat, namun saat dia merasa bibirnya tersentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan ada sesuatu bergerak dalam mulutnya juga wajah Kris yang tiba-tiba terpampang begitu besar, dia reflek mendorong tubuh Kris sambil berteriak kaget.

"YA!"

Kris tersentak, memutus tautan bibirnya tiba-tiba dan memandang Suho yang terkejut bukan main.

"KRIS!"

"Huh?"

Suho memegang kepala dan mengacak rambutnya "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMASUKKAN LIDAHMU PADA MULUT ORANG YANG SEDANG TIDUR?!"

Suho berteriak nyaring layaknya serigala mengundang kawin. Dia tidak tahu Kris ini bodoh atau mesum. Yang jelas mencium seseorang yang sedang tidur itu tidak bisa Suho mengerti.

"Asal kau tahu saja Ho, aku hanya memasukkan lidahku pada mulut_mu_ saja, bukan pada mulut orang yang sedang tidur."

Kini pria pendek itu memerah. Dia menutup permukaan wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Malu? itu sudah jelas. Diselingi rasa manis yang masih tertinggal pada bibir dan lidahnya, Suho tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang merah membara.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku ingin melihatmu."

Kris berdiri mendekati Suho yang mematung dengan wajah tertutup telapak tangan di dekat TV, tawa renyah muncul dari bibir tebal Kris, setelah Kris melepaskan kedua telapak Suho dan menghadap wajah malu-malu kekasihnya, Kris meredam gerutuan yang terlontar dari bibir lembutitu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Membuat Suho mematung saja dan membiarkan Kris melakukan apa saja, yang bermula hanya lumatan kecil dan hisapan pelan, hingga tangan lebar pemuda itu yang meremas pinggangnya, ciuman yang terasa basah itu berhenti saat Kris mengeluarkan lidahnya, puas berbagi hembusan nafas, hingga menguapkan kesadaran.

"Happy anniversary…"

Suho berbisik saat Kris mencium dahinya.

"Apa?"

"Kau lupa? Astaga!"

Kris mengerutkan dahi, sebelum dirinya teringat tanggal hari ini, "Astaga, aku benar-benar lupa!"

Namja pendek itu tertawa ringan, "Tidak apa, awalnya aku lupa juga. Namun saat kerja tadi, aku teringat. Aku pulang dan ingin membuat kue untuk peringatan kecil ini, tapi aku ketiduran."

"Tidak apa, aku tidak mengharapkan yang mulut-muluk padamu. Terima kasih, sudah menemaniku 3 tahun ini."

Suho menunduk, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris yang keras, "Ya."

"Omong-omong Suho…"

"Hum?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar Kris yang berucap cheesy seperti ini membuat perut Suho rasanya tergelitik, "Aku tahu. Kau memang tergila-gila padaku."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan sebelum Kris memberikan ciuman di puncak kepalanya sekali lagi.

.

.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita membuatnya sekarang?" Suho bertanya dengan nada khawatir sembari mengeluarkan tepung terigu dari cabinet dapur.

Kris menggeleng, setelah memakai celemek di tubuhnya, Kris memakaikan celemek rilakkuma yang biasa digunakan Suho pada tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

Tadi Suho berniat membuat kue kecil untuk perayaan mereka berdua, namun karena dia lelah dan tertidur di sofa, jadi semuanya batal deh. Namun, saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan dan Kris belum merasa terlalu malam, namja tinggi itu meminta Suho agar mereka memasak bersama. Besok libur dan tak ada salahnya tidur malam. Lagipula ini hari anniversary mereka yang ke 3 tahun, Kris ingin memberikan setidaknya sebuah moment berharga untuk dikenang.

"Kau mau membuat apa?" Suho bertanya sembari mengeluarkan telur dari kulkas.

"Apapun yang mudah dan membuatku kenyang. Aku belum makan dari tadi."

Suho mengangguk kecil "Sesuatu yang asin atau manis?"

Kali ini Kris nampak berfikir, dia menyukai sesuatu yang asin, dan Kris tahu Suho sebenarnya suka sesuatu yang manis.

"Manis dan asin."

"Kalau kau mau dua-duanya, kita bikin pancake saja. Bagaimana? Lagipula kau lapar kan?" Suho mengambil mangkuk besar dan menoleh untuk bertanya pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baiklah."

Hanya pancake memang. Sesederhana pancake itu, Suho mau membuat perayaan yang simple dan mengandung banyak kenangan. Lagipula Suho sudah lama tidak memasak bersama Kris, karena Kris lebih suka mericuh dan membuat dapurnya berantakan daripada membantu. Kali ini, Suho ingin mengajari kekasihnya memasak daripada nasib dapurnya berakhir buruk.

"Aku akan pecahkan telurnya, kau tuangkan tepung yang sudah aku timbang! Jangan menambahkannya sedikitpun, aku tidak mau jadi keras!" Suho mewanti-wanti Kris untuk tidak menambahkan bahan aneh ke dalam masakannya.

"Aku tahu-aku tahu. Ayolah sayang, aku tidak bodoh-bodoh amat dalam memasak," Kris mengerucutkan bibir saat dia merasa Suho tidak terlalu percaya padanya.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang membakar serbet dan menggosongkan panciku saat menggoreng nugget minggu lalu huh?"

Dan yah, itu Kris.

"Siapa yang menumpahkan teh dan juga siapa yang membiarkan apelku ada di luar kulkas dan semuanya jadi busuk?"

Itu ulah Kris juga.

"Lupa kalau memanggang kue hingga jadi hitam dan keras seperti batu?"

Kris lagi.

"Yang mematahkan sumpit, sendok kayu dan menggosongkan ayam, membuat kita tidak jadi makan malam, membakar tisu dapur dan…umph…"

Kris membungkam bibir cerewet kekasihnya dan menggigitnya. Mengundang tatapan protes dari Suho.

"Dan rupanya kekasihku ini perlu diam sebentar," Kris berucap setelah melepaskan ciuamnnya. Menyisahkan Suho yang mematung.

"Iiih…." Suho memukul kepala Kris dengan tangannya yang mengepal. Sebal.

Suho menuangkan air, minyak sayur dan susu serta gula bubuk di atas mangkuk besar itu dan mulai mengocoknya. Kris sendiri kagum dengan kemampuan Suho yang menurutnya bisa apa saja di urusan dapur itu. Mulai dari makanan yang mudah hingga kue-kue yang susah dibuat.

"Ambilkan aku mangkuk lagi.."

Kris mengangguk dan mengambil mangkuk yang ukurannya sama besar. Setelah adonan berwarna krem pucat itu tercampur rata, Suho mulai membagi dua adonannya.

"Eh, kenapa dibagi dua?"

"Katanya kau mau asin dan manis kan? Kalau yang manis, aku memberinya vanilla. Yang asin tidak usah," Suho menuangkan bubuk vanilla dan mengaduknya lagi.

Sementara Kris yang takut mengacaukan Suho yang sedang serius, dirinya hanya membersihkan dan mencuci peralatan bekas pakai.

Suho menyisihkan dua mangkuk adonan pancake itu untuk didiamkan selama beberapa menit. Karena adonan akan lebih enak dan empuk kalau didiamkan dulu sebelum di goreng di atas pan.

Sembari menunggu, Suho membereskan sisa tepung dan bahan lainnya. Sesekali dia melirik Kris yang mencuci perlatan bekas pakai, bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyuman nakal. Diraupnya sejumput tepung terigu, sebelum dia meloncat, mengacak-acak rambut halus Kris dengan tangannya yang terlumur tepung.

"YA!"

Suho tertawa melihat Kris yang kini bagian atasnya menjadi putih seperti tertutup salju. Namja tinggi itu mengelap tangan, mambalasnya dengan menaburkannya di sekitar kepala Suho.

"Kris, sudah!"

"Kau yang memulainya."

Awalnya rambut, hingga akhirnya wajah, bahu, celemek dan celana panjang keduanya bertabur tepung terigu.

"Sudaaah…" Suho mengiba saat Kris masih menahan tubuhnya dan mencolekkan tepung pipinya yang chubby.

"Kau mau aku berhenti?"

Suho mengangguk, perutnya lelah tertawa dan kesal dengan wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Ayo berfoto dulu!"

Kali ini namja mungil itu menggeleng kecil, "Tidak mau, mukaku jelek, huwee.."

"Siapa suruh memulainya. Ayolah, kau tidak jelek, kau manis."

Dan berkat bujukan Kris, Suho akhirnya mau berfoto. Beberapa gambar mereka hasilkan dan Suho memukuli Kris karena saat melihat hasilnya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

"Ayo mandi dulu… aku tidak mau makan pancake sambil kotor begini," Suho merengek kecil sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris.

"Baiklah-baiklah, jangan manja begitu aku jadi ingin memakanmu juga!"

Tak mau mengundang kemesuman kekasihnya, Suho merengut, menendang kaki Kris dan berlari lebih dulu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Suho mengoleskan sedikit mentega pada pan dan menuangkan adonan pancake ke atasnya. Sementara Kris hanya berdiri di sampingnya kadang mencium aroma shampoo beri yang keluar dari rambut lembut kekasihnya itu.

Kris sendiri tak mau memasak adonan itu, dia takut kalau malah mengacau. Dan biarkan Suho saja yang mengambil alih. Akhirnya, di atas meja makan terdapat 2 piring saji dengan tumpukan pancake. Di piring berwarna biru, ada beberapa tumpuk pancake manis dan pancake asin di piring berwarna merah jambu.

"Setelah ini apa?"

"Aku akan membuatkanmu isian dan topping. Kalau ini tidak habis, kita bisa menyimpannya di kulkas dan menghangatkannya besok untuk sarapan."

Suho meletakkan banyak isian, sementara Suho sibuk, Kris hanya mengambil foto, mengabadikan setiap moment dan membuat berbagai video aneh di dapur yang membuat Suho tertawa-tawa. Namja mungil itu menyiapkan mulai dari selada, tomat, keju dan daging asap serta sosis untuk isian pancake asin, dilengkapi saus _mayonnaise_ dan saus tomat, juga buah-buahan dan _whipped cream_ untuk pancake manis, ada selai coklat juga dan madu, beri-berian, _cream cheese_ dan lain-lainnya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar hebat," Kris menatap meja makan yang kini ramai dengan berbagai hidangan.

"Terima kasih."

Kris mencium pelipis Suho dan mengambil gambar. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan makanan kecil seperti ini, Kris merasa sangat bahagia. Suho juga, entah mengapa, tanpa alasan yang jelas, tubuhnya menghangat begitu Kris mencium pelipisnya penuh kasih sayang. Pipinya memerah, padahal mereka sudah sering berciuman.

"Aku boleh makan?" Kris mengambil piring dan mengedipkan matanya, tak sabar.

Baru setelah Suho mengangguk, Kris bersorak.

Namja tinggi itu menumpuk pancake asin, keju, daging asap dan selada, mengoleskan mayonnaise dan saus, menumpuknya dengan pancake lagi hingga telihat tinggi.

"Tunggu!"

Suho mencegah Kris saat namja itu hendak memotongnya, dia beralih menuju rak dapur, mengambil sebuah lilin yang kurus, menancapkannya dan menyalakan api di atasnya.

"_Let's make a wish_…"

Kris mengambil kamera, memotretnya. Sebelum dia juga mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada wajah Suho yang matanya terpejam.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Kris bertanya.

"Banyak hal."

Kris melakukan hal yang sama dengan Suho, memohon sesuatu.

"Kalau kau? Apa yang kau harapkan?" Suho bertanya balik.

"Kau."

Namja mungil itu mengerutkan dahi, "Aku?"

Kris mengangguk sementara Suho tersenyum kecil, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya yang lembut ke kedua belah pipi tirus Kris.

"Hei, kau harus mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi…"

Suho masih tersenyum, dan kini mencium bibir kekasihnya sebentar sebelum menyambung ucapannya yang terputus.

"…kau sudah mendapatkanku dari dulu."

Dan saat Suho berucap seperti itu, Kris tersadar kalau itu benar. Dia sudah mendapatkan Suho sejak lama, sejak saat Kris mengungkapkan perasaannya, sejak Suho mengangguk setuju, sejak _title_ kekasih di dapatkan Suho. Kris memang tahu dia sudah mendapatkan namja mungil itu sejak awal. Jiwa dan raga.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku harapkan?"

Suho angkat bahu, "Menurutmu?"

Saat sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Kris, namja itu menutup matanya, berbisik dalam hati. Berdoa. Sesuatu hal sederhana yang bisa dia minta pada Tuhan. Dan saat lilin itu ditiup hingga menghasilkan asap, Kris mencabut lilinnya, menggantinya dengan garpu, menusuk pancake dan kejunya, menyodorkan ke mulut kecil Suho yang tertutup.

Suho berdiri, memilih mengelayutkan lengannya di leher Kris dan duduk di pangkuan pacarnya, masih dengan mulut mengunyah pancake, Suho tersenyum dan gantian menusukkan kue itu bersama dengan daging asap.

"Enak."

Dengan senyuman kecil Suho menjawabnya, "Aku tahu kalau jadinya akan enak."

"Masih ada banyak, besok kita bisa makan lagi kalau kau menyimpannya."

Kris menyarankan. Melihat adonan pancake yang belum tergoreng itu yang tidak akan habis jika mereka makan sekaligus malam ini.

"Iya. aku tahu."

Sementara Kris masih makan, Suho menumpuk pancake dengan krim, buah stroberi dan anggur serta coklat, Suho menyukai semua hal manis, jadi dia menumpuknya semua jadi satu dan memakannya sekaligus.

"Kau bisa gendut kalau makan manis terus."

Suho menggeleng, sebanyak apapun dia makan, Suho tidak pernah jadi gendut. Lagipula dia juga tak pernah beramasalah dengan porsi makannya.

"Atau sakit gigi?"

Lagi-lagi namja mungil di pangkuan Kris itu menggeleng.

Kris meletakkan tangannya di rahang bawah Suho, mengusap ibu jarinya pada permukaan bibir yang lembut itu membuatnya terbuka. Menampilkan gigi Suho yang putih seperti susu. Sembari membersihkan krim dan coklat yang menempel, Kris tertawa pelan melihat Suho memejamkan matanya.

"Buka matamu, kau kira aku mau apa?"

Iris gelap itu terbuka dan mengerjap. Kris menjauhkan ibu jarinya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Merasakan manis.

"Sudah tiga tahun kita bersama, maafkan aku kalau kadang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, Suho."

Suho mengangguk dan membalas ucapannya "Maaf juga kalau aku masih sering merepotkanmu, marah-marah dan tidak bisa menjagamu dan diriku sendiri. Membuat khawatir dan kekanakan. Aku… akan berusaha lebih baik lagi."

Ucapan itu membuat kedunya menghangat entah kenapa, rasanya lega dan semua perasaan yang ada di dalam hati membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku… sangat mencintaimu."

Kali ini Suho tidak protes saat Kris mengucapkan kalimat cheesy seperti ini. karena Suho tahu Kris tidak sedang menggombal atau merebut perhatiannya, Kris tidak sedang bermanja padanya tapi namja jangkung itu sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dari hati.

"Aku.. juga."

Jawaban itu berakhir dengan Kris yang meletakkan lengannya ke pinggang Suho, mendekatkan wajah, saling meminta. Hingga jemari mungil Suho yang lentik meremas lengan bajunya, Kris mengerti apa yang kekasihnya inginkan. Suho menghembuskan nafas, saat Kris memaksa wajah menunduknya agar mendongak. Irisnya yang gelap bertemu pandang dengan iris coklat Kris yang menyala, menghipnotisnya perlahan. Hingga saat bibir mereka bertemu, Suho tidak bisa untuk tidak menutup matanya. Karena saat-saat seperti itu yang membuat Suho tidak bisa menahan diri. Menutup mata adalah jalan terbaik.

Kris melakukannya dengan lembut, menimbulkan rasa nyaman hingga Suho tak mau melepaskan tautannya. Sampai-sampai remasan pada kausnya mengerat, membuat buku-buku jari Suho memutih. Kris membelai pipi kekasihnya, rambut, dan poninya, beralih pada tengkuk, punggung dan pinggang, menyalurkan rasa hangat pada tubuh Suho yang masih betah di pangkuan.

Sudah berlalu menit-menit yang terasa lembut dan ringan itu, Kris melepaskan ciumannya, meraih oksigen dan membiarkan Suho menetralkan nafasnya, hingga detik berikutnya keduanya memulai lagi, rasanya lebih kasar, dan terkesan sedikit berantakan. Suho mengeluarkan desahannya yang halus, meminta lagi, memindahkan lengannya hingga melingkari leher jenjang kekasihnya. Meremas rambutnya, dengan wajah memerah karena dia menyadari Kris merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

Kini keduanya mulai ada di luar kontrol, namja jangkung itu melumat bibir kekasihnya, melesakkan lidah, menyapu apapun yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Suho yang kecil, gerakannya menikung, cepat, hingga Suho tak kuasa menahan rengekannya. Suho menggerakkan bibirnya pada bibir atas Kris, membalas lumatan kekasihnya yang cepat hingga nafasnya memburu.

"Unghh… mphh…"

Suho sadar dia mendesah saat Kris menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat, dan kini rasanya kedua belah daging lembut itu memerah, bengkak. Pria bermarga Wu itu tak peduli, bahkan saat Suho mendesahkan namanya pada sela-sela ciuman yang kini semakin terasa panas itu dia tetap melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Menggigit, menjilatinya, berbagi deru nafas dan saliva, memainkan lidah dan mengecap rasa manis yang timbul karenanya.

"Eungh… Krish…" Suho tak tahu mengapa dia malah mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Namun yang jelas, desahan Suho membuat Kris malah tidak bisa menghentikannya. Apalagi namja mungil itu memanggil namanya dalam desahan yang menurutnya errr… seksi.

Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, dan semakin dalam ciumannya, semakin Suho tak dapat mengikuti alur kekasihnya, semakin sulit ia membalas, dan semakin mudah juga ia mendesah di bawah kendali CEO muda itu.

Tak peduli jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, tak peduli bahwa malam yang tadinya cerah kini mulai menurunkan hujan ringan. Tak mau peduli dengan kue mereka yang masih tersisa di meja dan kini mulai mendingin. Keduanya tak mau berhenti, menimbulkan decakan basah yang membuat ciuman itu semakin tak terkendali, saliva menetes, wajah memerah, deru nafas yang tidak beraturan dan remasan tangan yang menguat.

Ciuman panjang itu terlepas sesaat setelah Kris menggumamkan kalimat sayang di sela-sela ciumannya. Membuat Suho tersipu lebih-lebih saat Kris menjilat sudut bibirnya, menyapukannya pada permukaan bibir merahnya yang kini nampak lebih merah.

"Sudah?" Kris bertanya.

Meskipun Suho tak bilang kalau dirinya menginginkan sebuah ciuman, namun Kris tahu, sebetulnya tadi Suho meminta namja jangkung itu menciumnya, hanya dengan isyarat karena mulutnya terlalu malu untuk bicara.

Suho mengangguk kecil. Sudah cukup untuknya, ciuman yang sangat panjang dan terasa sangat intens itu sudah membuatnya berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. matanya yang jernih menangkap wajah Kris yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat tampan meskipun dengan rambut berantakan akibat dia remas tadi. Meskipun dengan sisa liur di ujung bibirnya yang nampak membengkak.

"Tapi aku ingin lagi…" Kris menggantung ucapnnya, dan Suho menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Huh?"

"…sesuatu yang lebih manis."

Entah mengapa Suho diam dan tak bisa berkata cerewet seperti biasa saat Kris menyapukan selai coklat di atas bibir bawahnya sebelum menghisapnya kuat. Menyesap manis coklat yang bercampur dengan manis bibir tipisnya tersebut.

"Umphh.."

Suho mematung, masih dengan mata terbuka saat Kris menjilat apapun di atas bibirnya, mengecapnya untuk yang terakhir di sesi kedua ciuman mereka.

"Sudah cukup?"

"…"

"Aku tanya kau masih mau lagi atau tidak?" Kris mengulang pertanyaannya sementara kini Suho akhirnya bisa bersuara.

"Eum… sudah,"

Wajahnya memerah dengan deru nafas yang mulai teratur. Kepalanya tertunduk, malu. Kalau biasanya Suho akan mengomel dan cerewet dikala Kris menggodanya, maka kali ini dia hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa setelah ciuman panjang tadi berakhir. Menghabiskan separuh kesadaran dalam isi otaknya.

"Ayo kita bereskan ini, kemudian tidur. Sepertinya matamu sudah berat."

Kris mengangkat Suho dan membuatnya berdiri.

Menggandeng pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil, mencubit hidung mungil Suho dengan gemas sebelum dia tertawa ringan, membuat Suho terispu tanpa sebab, hingga memukulkan tangannya ke lengan Kris, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Yang Kris lakukan setelah Suho tak mau menampakkan wajahnya hanyalah sebuah usahakan lembut, di kepalanya, membuatnya tersenyum.

.

.

Suho baru saja selesai menggosok gigi saat Kris mengambilkan pakaian ganti untuknya. Piama itu begitu nyaman hingga rasanya Suho ingin segera jatuh tertidur di ranjangnya. Namun dirinya mengurungkan niat, Suho masih ingin menunggu Kris yang masih ada di kamar mandi sambil menyelubungi dirinya menggunakan selimut tebal.

"Belum tidur?"

Suara berat Kris mengagetkan Suho yang tengah melamun. Dia menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum saat Kris mengambil duduk tempat di sampingnya. Sampai Kris menariknya mendekat, membawanya dalam pangkuan, namun tepat menyelubungi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Omong-omong Suho, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"yY?"

Keduanya diam sebelum Suho memekik terkejut dikarenakan Kris membawanya berdiri, menggendongnya di depan seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau harapkan tadi?"

"Kenapa ingin tahu?" Suho balik tanya membuat Kris menatap tajam matanya.

"Hei, memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu?"

Suho tertawa kecil.

"Hum…. Aku tadi berharap agar bisa bahagia bersamamu, selamanya."

Mata elang Kris sedikit melebar menujukkan raut terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

Kris menggeleng sebelum tersenyum kecil, mengusap sebelah pipi tembam Suho "sepertinya Tuhan paling tahu apa yang kita inginkan."

Suho tak mengerti daan diam saja saat Kris malah mencium bibirnya yang masih bengkak membuat tubuhnya menengang tiba-tiba.

"Umh… kenapa memangnya?"

Pipi Suho memerah, matanya terpejam dan tersenyum disela ciumannya yang ringan saat Kris bergumam di jeda tautan bibir keduanya.

"Karena aku juga meminta hal yang sama…"

.

.

**.**

**Friday**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Jeng jeng.**

**Besok Rae udah balik lagiii…. TT_TT ke Asrama dan kegiatan bejibun menanti dengan indah. Waks.**

**Bukan tanpa alasan Rae bikin di episode Friday ini temanya adalah Krisho yang anniversary. Hehe, itu karena Rae ingan hari jumat adalah hari dimana Rae pertama kali jatuh cinta sama ini couple. Karena Rae sangat suka hari jumat, maka Rae membuatnya full of sugar (manis maksutnya).**

**Oh yah. Karena chap depan adalah Saturday dimana itu hari terakhir dari Day by Day series ini, maka Rae akan membuatnya lebih dan lebih sweet lagi. Hayo yang punya gula darah tinggi! Hati-hati diabetes! Hehe. Karena enggak akan bikin nc, mungkin akan nyerempet dikit, atau kissingnya akan lebih banyak, dan lebih hot #APASIH #RAEJADIMESUMASTAGA.**

**Oke, tolong berikan komentar dan dukungan kalian. Karena setiap kata yang masuk di kotak review merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Rae. Dan Rae sangat menghargainya /bow/**

**Terima kasih!**

**See ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo – siauthortukangbaper :3**


	7. Saturday

Title : Saturday

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : FLUFF (all of this part) and Romance (of course)

.

.

_**Seventh,**_

_**Saturday!**_

.

.

**Saturday**

.

.

**Suho tentang Kris.**

**.**

_**Kenapa kau menyukainya?**_

"Kenapa? Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Hm… aku menyukainya, karena dia Kris Wu. Entahlah, perasaan ini aneh, kadang suka tidak perlu alasan kan?"

_**Kris orang yang seperti apa?**_

"Dia pemalas Demi Tuhan! Bahkan dia tidak bisa merapikan tempat tidur dengan benar. Semuanya berserakan dan harus aku akui dia agak jorok mengenai pakaian, dia geletakkan itu dimana-mana. Mengerikan bukan? Mengingat dia CEO, mungkin karyawannya akan sangat terkejut melihat bosnya itu di rumah, haha."

_**Apa hal yang paling dia sukai?**_

"Hm… kurasa dia paling menyukai Hari Minggu, bermalas-malasan dan menonton TV di rumah, sambil makan bola-bola keju dan bangun siang. Kadang aku membiarkannya karena aku mengerti dia begitu kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya yang menyita waktu itu."

_**Tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya?**_

"Ah.. dia paling suka tempat tidur, dia bisa melakukan apapun di tempat tidur, bermalas malasan dan dia akan terlihat sangat berantakan, haha.. Oh! Dia juga suka mengancamku akan menyeretku di tempat tidur dan melakukan… yah… hal 'itu'! Untuk itu, aku kadang tidak suka dengan tempat tidur, bagaimana lelahnya mengganti seprei setiap dia berhasil menawanku disana semalam suntuk."

_**Hal yang menyebalkan darinya?**_

"DIA ITU JOROK DEMI TUHAN! Oh, maaf, sebenarnya bukan saja masalah menaruh pakaian sembarangan dan malas bangun dari tempat tidur, dia juga keras kepala dan tidak mudah mengalah denganku. Dia sangat gigih, terkadang… aku menyukainya saat dia memperjuangkan sesuatu untukku. Aku sangat tersentuh."

_**Apa dia orang yang suka memilih makanan?**_

"Kurasa iya, dia pernah menyingkirkan semua sawi pada masakanku dan hanya memakan daging saja, namun sejak aku mengomelinya, dia tidak pernah menyisahkan makanan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang mengisolasi kotak ramen di rumah, diam-diam dia suka begadang sambil makan ramen tanpa sepengetahuanku."

_**Hal yang menjadi kelemahannya?**_

"Sepertinya aku, haha. Apalagi kalau aku menangis atau sakit, Kris akan pulang kantor tanpa pikir panjang dan megisolasiku di kamar. Posesif bukan? Tapi aku menyukainya!"

_**Bagian tubuhnya yang paling kau sukai?**_

"Astaga, haruskah aku menjawab yang ini, hmmm… aku suka lengannya, saat memelukku, saat dia menggendongku dan menjadikannya bantal, aku suka. Keras dan kokoh, seperti aku dapat bersembunyi dan berlindung dibaliknya."

_**Apa yang paling kau takutkan pada Kris?**_

"Aku… paling takut saat dia mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan, aku takut, dia akan melawan otak sehatnya dan kadang mengambil keputusan bodoh. Aku takut, maka dari itu, aku berusaha keras agar tidak membuatnya khawatir."

_**Hal yang paling kau sukai saat bersamanya?**_

"Aku suka saat santai dengannya, aku suka saat Kris memberikan bahunya dan aku bisa tertidur dengan pulas, aku suka saat dia meyentuh pipiku dan menciumku kemudian, aku suka, saat kita memasak dan mandi di dalam bathtube yang sama hingga berlarian seperti anak kecil, entahlah, menurutku, aku menyukai semua hal saat aku bersamanya."

_**Kebiasaan Kris yang tidak diketahui orang lain?**_

"Dia paling suka mengigau! Astaga akan sangat lucu kalau melihatnya dengan langsung, bagaimana dia bahkan berteriak dalam tidur dan membuat raut wajah yang sangat lucu, astagaa… aku hampir selalu tertawa saat melihatnya."

_**Apa dia orang yang romantis?**_

"Hmm… terkadang iya, lebih seringnya Kris tidak tahu harus mengekspresikannya seperti apa, namun ada kalanya dia bersikap _cheesy_ dan membuatku geli dan merinding."

_**Hal yang selama ini belum bisa kau lakukan dengannya, dan kau sangat ingin melakukannya?**_

"Aku ingin … pergi melihat aurora di kutub utara dengannya. Haha, kekanakan memang. Tapi, terlihat sangat menyenangkan apalagai saat melihat cahaya itu bersama orang yang kucintai. Aku pikir itu sangat seru."

_**Yang ingin kau ucapkan untuknya sekarang?**_

"Kris, aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

**Kris tentang Suho**

**.**

_**Kenapa kau menyukainya?**_

"Hah? Kau bilang kenapa aku menyukainya? Tentu saja karena dia Kim Joon Myun, bukan yang lain. Aku menyukainya karena aku memang suka, tidak ada alasan lain."

_**Suho orang yang seperti apa?**_

"Seperti… seperti penghisap debu, dia membersihkan segala hal dan merapikan apapun yang berantakan. Dia sangat suka kebersihan dan membuat sesuatu di sekitarnya menjadi rapi dan bersih."

_**Apa hal yang paling dia sukai?**_

"Tentu saja dia menyukaiku! Lihat saja dia bahkan tak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada aku di sampingnya!"

_**Tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya?**_

"Kurasa dia paling suka di rumah, tak peduli di bagian mana, selama itu di rumah dan bersamaku, dia sangat nyaman dan menjadi manja padaku."

_**Hal yang menyebalkan darinya?**_

"Saat dia menyembunyikan tumpukan ramenku yang sampai sekarang tidak aku ketahui dimana dia menyembunyikannya."

_**Apa dia orang yang suka memilih makanan?**_

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak… tapi dia tidak menyukai beberapa barang seperti susu kedelai dan beberapa makanan lain. Tapi untuk makanan di rumah, dia tak pernah memaksakan apa yang harus dia makan."

_**Hal yang menjadi kelemahannya?**_

"Dia penakut, dia takut dengan macam macam hal, dia takut gelap, ruangan sempit, sendirian, hantu, dia takut petir dan kilat, dia benar-benar ketakutan dengan banyak hal, namun tidak masalah, itu memuatku semakin ingin melindunginya."

_**Bagian tubuhnya yang paling kau sukai?**_

"Bibir. Aku menyukainya karena tiap kali aku menciumnya, rasanya akan terasa manis, warnanya merah, terkadang berasa seperti ceri ataupun stroberi. Lembut ,lebih memabukkan dari alkohol dan rasanya aku tak mau berhenti saat menempelkan bibirku padanya. Hei hei, aku bukan mesum, tapi itu kenyataannya!"

_**Apa yang paling kau takutkan pada Suho?**_

"Aku takut kalau dia marah, aku takut kalau dia merasa kecewa padaku, aku takut saat dia mengkhawatirkanku dan aku takut saat dia merasa ketakutan. Itu membuatku ingin merengkuhnya dan menyebunyikannya dalam pelukanku sendiri."

_**Hal yang paling kau sukai saat bersamanya?**_

"Emm, sebenarnya aku agak malu menjawab ini, tapi aku suka saat bercinta dengannya…. Hei hei, aku bukan mesum sungguh! Aku akan menjawab jujur sesuai dengan pertanyaannya. Apa aku tidak boleh menjawab aku suka saat saat bercinta dengan dia?"

_**Kebiasaan Suho yang tidak diketahui orang lain?**_

"Dia suka membawa mainan saat mandi. Bukan mainan yang aneh, hanya seperti bebek karet dan beberapa semprotan, entahlah, mungkin bawaan dari sikapnya yang agak kekanakan, saat kita berdua mandi bersama, kita mandi sangat lama hingga kami menggigil karena terlalu lama bermain, em… sebenarnya bisa juga lebih dari sekedar bermain, yah… tahu maksudku kan?"

_**Apa dia orang yang romantis?**_

"Menurutku tidak begitu, dia gampang memerah dan biasanya aku yang bersikap romantis padanya, namun dia selalu mengolokku dan mengataiku dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, menggemaskan."

_**Hal yang selama ini belum bisa kau lakukan dengannya, dan kau sangat ingin melakukannya?**_

"Menikah. Aku ingin menikah dengannya."

_**Yang ingin kau ucapkan untuknya sekarang?**_

"Saranghae Suho!, dan… ayo bercinta sabtu malam ini!"

.

.

"Kim Joon Myun apa maksudmu kau bilang kalau aku ini jorok hah?"

Suho tersenyum kecil dan menyeduh teh madunya dengan tenang, tak terusik tatapan mengerikan Kris dari meja sebrang.

"Dan apa ini… kenapa kau menulis banyak hal buruk tentangku?" Kris protes.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang menulis daftar pertanyaan itu dan meminta Kris dan Suho mengisinya dengan jujur, menurut pasangan aneh yang agak bodoh itu, cara seperti ini akan membuat sebuah pasangan menjadi terbuka tanpa takut berbelit bicara. Cocok untuk Kris yang kadang suka mati kutu di depan Suho saat mata dengan iris berkilau itu menatapnya.

"Kau juga menyamakanku dengan penghisap debu!" sembur Suho tak mau kalah.

Kris menjawabnya dengan cibiran, kemudian dia tertegun melihat sebuah kalimat.

_aku menyukai semua hal saat aku bersamanya_

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum Suho menyadari sesuatu yang sangat menyentuh hatinya, "_menikah. Aku ingin menikah dengannya"_

"Naga bodoh!" dia bergumam dalam hati dan tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang tanpa sengaja memerah.

Namun pria dengan rambut warna hitam lembut itu tak menyadari, kalau Kris tengah berdiri di hadapannya, tiba-tiba dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam seperti biasa membuatnya terpekik karena kaget.

"Omo!"

Namja tinggi itu memaksanya berdiri dan merengkuhnya, mencium puncak kepalanya dan bergumam pelan.

"Kau suka lenganku kan? Kau suka saat aku memelukmu begini, kalau kau ingin, jangan malu memintaku melakukannya padamu."

Wajah itu memerah lebih parah hingga merambat menuju telinganya yang kecil. Dengan perlahan dia mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada bidang Kris yang menyeruakkan bau mint segar.

"Kris!"

Suho mendongak, sementara Kris merunduk, hingga mata tajam itu terbelak begitu merasa sesuatu yang kenyal menubruk permukaan bibirnya, Suho menciumnya, memberikan sebuah gerakan yang agak canggung dengan melumatnya perlahan, menghisapnya pelan-pelan hingga Kris terdiam seperti patung.

"Kau juga… suka bibirku, kau bisa memintaku menciummu kalau kau mau, aku… aku bisa melakukannya untukmu kapan saja."

Kris tersenyum, mengusak kepala Suho dan menjawabnya dengan lembut "Aku tak perlu meminta, aku bisa langsung menciummu karena biasanya kau juga tidak akan menolak."

Itu benar. Dan Suho akhirnya tak bisa berkata apapun untuk menjawab ucapan Kris yang memang benar, namja itu yang suka menciumnya dulu, tanpa persetujuan, sedikit memaksa kadang-kadang, namun Suho tak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak.

"Kau ingin, melihat aurora? Aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu, tunggulah."

Mendengar hal itu, Suho mengangguk, tersenyum senang, hingga tak menyadari bawah rengkuhan Kris menjadi lebih erat.

"Maaf aku menyembunyikan ramenmu!"

Kekehan pelan terdengar, Kris mencium lagi puncak kepala Suho "Kalau begitu kau harus mengatakan padaku nanti diamana kau menyembunyikannya!"

Hingga tangan lebar itu mengusap sebelah pipi Suho yang lembut seperti kue beras, menyisihkan poninya, memandangnya ke mata yang paling dalam dengan perlahan menyapukan ibu jarinya pada sudut bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ayo menikah denganku!"

Awalnya Suho terkejut, namun cepat cepat dia tersenyum dan mengangguk "Aku akan selalu mengatakan ya untuk itu!"

Tak mau menahan perasaannya, Kris mencium bibir merah kekasihnya dengan perlahan menimbulkan desahan halus di sela-selanya hingga tangan kurus milik Suho ada melingkari leher pemuda itu, Kris meraba punggung, mendorong sedikit kepala Suho, memperdalam ciumannya, memanaskan suasana. Suho memang tahu, kekasihnya ini paling bisa membuatnya menyerah, termasuk menyerah dan membiarkan pria bermarga Wu ini menghisap bibirnya, melumatnya sedikit kasar dengan lidah yang menyapu seluruh permukaannya, menimbulkan jejak basah.

Kris mendorong Suho memasuki kamar, menutup pintu dengan menendangnya dan menindih namja pendek itu di atas kasur, Suho gelisah, entah kenapa. Lebih-lebih saat Kris mengelus pipinya, memintanya membuka mulut lebih lebar, melesakkan lidahnya, mengulum bibirnya lebih mesra, hingga Suho tak bisa untuk tidak meremas kaus milik Kris.

"Ummmphh…"

Kris melepaskan ciumannya, menjilat sudut bibir Suho dan membiarkan dia mengagumi raut wajah Suho yang terengah karena ciumannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ini, Kris merasa Suho sangat seksi.

"Ini hari sabtu.."

"A…apaahh.. nghh…"

Suho tak tahu kenapa dia menjawabnya dengan desahan di akhir, namun dia menyadari kalau Kris tengah memberikan ciuman di lehernya, hingga berbekas warna merah pekat.

"Ayo bercinta denganku malam ini!"

"…"

Suho tertawa kecil dan hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan memaksaku meskipun aku bilang tidak."

Ciuman itu dimulai lagi setelah senyuman kecil muncul di bibir tebal Kris. sebelum baju-baju mereka berserakan di lantai dan Suho yang merintih antara enak dan nyeri, dan sebelum Kris terlalu lupa karena sibuk dengan seseorang yang tengah di tindihnya saat ini, mereka beradu pandang, memberikan lumatan mesra di bibir dan menggesekkan hidung, berucap secara bersamaan.

"Saranghae!"

.

.

**Omake?**

"Chanyeol-ah terima kasih!"

Kris berucap lewat telepon saat pagi menjelang, baru pukul 8 pagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Saranmu kemarin, tentang pertanyaan pertanyaan di kertas itu. Berjalan baik, sangat baik!"

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana dan Kris tahu Chanyeol sedang memuji diri sendiri "Kau beruntung punya orang yang tepat sepertiku."

Kris hanya tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengucapkan terima kasih, sembari mendapati tubuhnya yang masih telanjang di balik selimut, sama dengan Suho, terlihat menggeliat di sampingnya, dengan lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

Kris duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur sembari tetap bertelepon dengan Chanyeol. Namun dia tak menyadari hingga Suho menariknya, menciumnya tepat di bibir dengan mata yang masih sayu, membuat desahan kecil dengan tangan meraba tubuh atletis Kris.

"Eunghh…"

Dan ingat, telepon belum tertutup.

"Suho?"

"Krish…eungh…"

Kris meletakkan sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala Suho namun namja mungil itu malah melayangkan tangannya untuk membelai dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Aku… ingin satu kali lagi sebelum mandi."

Kris tahu, tanpa perlu bertanya maksud, seolah melupakan seseorang di seberang sambungan, Kris merengkuh kekasihnya, menggesekkan tubuh telanjang keduanya, saling melumat dan menimbulkan desahan keras. Mau tak mau, nafsu Kris yang sebenarnya sudah surut, kini tersulut lagi.

Hingga Kris menyadari seseorang terdengar berteriak di seberang sana.

"JANGAN MENELEPONKU KALAU SEDANG BERCINTA BODOH!"

Tut.

Chanyeol-ah, mian.

.

.

**DAY BY DAY**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**INI APA? APAAAAA…. /LARI LARI/**

**HAPPY HOLIDAY ! bagi yang tidak berlibur, tetap semangat!**

**Rae mohon maaf dan terima kasih tetap membaca tulisan Rae.**

**Rae akan mencoba menulis selama liburan ini, jadi, terima kasih bagi yang sabar menunggu **

**Mianhae and Kamsahamnidaaaaaa….**

**Annyeong! ^^v**

**/very deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo**


End file.
